Juste pour le plaisir d'un homme
by Angel Malfoy Potter
Summary: Un été caché, avec son parrain. Mais dehors la guerre continue et Harry sent sa vie s'écourter. Il voudrait pourtant connaître ce que chaque ado veut... Le plaisir de la chair... A qui demander celà ? HPSB
1. Ma vie avec lui

**

* * *

**

Juste pour le plaisir d'un homme.

**Auteur :**_ Angel Malfoy Potter  
_**Titre :** _Juste pour le plaisir d'un homme...  
_**Résumer :**_ Harry passe pour la première fois un été normal avec Sirius Black. Malgré tout la guerre continue derrière lui et ce qu'il voudrait plus que tout c'est connaître le plaisir de la chair. Mais à qui pourrait-il bien demander ça ? HPSB  
_**Rating :**_ M_  
**Note Importante :**_ Cette fic contient un slash, en clair une relation entre deux hommes, ainsi que des scènes aux contenus explicites. Pour tout ceux que ça choque et/ou rebute veuillez bien vouloir passer votre chemin !_

**Disclamer :** _Seul l'intrigue m'appartient, les persos sont tous à J., sauf Catherine._

_Mon premier HPBS !_

_Wouah... J'ai déjà fini de l'écrire, mais si la version que j'ai ne restera sûrement pas la même. Elle possède 8 chapitres, d'une longeur honorable, plus un épilogue que je n'ai pas encore écrit. _

_**Je cherche une Béta pour cette fic ! Celles ou ceux a qui ça intéresse peuvent me le faire savoir par une review, je les contacterais ensuite par messages persos !**_

_Tu veux des bonus ? Des News et tout le tralàlà ?! Mon blog : http : // xXx-AngelOfDream . skyrock. com _

_Je remecie tout ceux qui m'ont encourager à pondre cette histoire et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture, Angel MP  
_

**

* * *

****Chapitre 1 : Les envies peuvent-elles être contrôlées ?**

Un gémissement de bien être s'éleva dans la jolie chambre. Harry se retourna dans ses draps et somnola, se réveillant lentement. Le soleil dardait ses rayons sur la peau nue de son dos et le chant des oiseaux au dehors le berçait doucement. Un air frais caressait son visage et son buste, rafraichissant sa peau brulante d'avoir languie si longtemps, bien au chaud au creux de ses couvertures.

"Toc toc"

Harry soupira et se retourna sur le dos. Deux belles émeraudes s'ouvrirent, et brillèrent aux premières lueurs du matin.

- Harry tu es réveillé ? fit une voix dehors, pas assez haute pour le déranger si jamais il dormait toujours.

- Oui oui, tu peux entrer Sirius.

La porte s'entrebailla et la tête ébouriffée de son parrain fit son apparition. Harry s'étira et lui sourit gentillement.

- Bien dormis ? demanda Sirius avant d'ajouter. Je vais faire mon jogging. Tu peux me prendre un pain suisse à la boulangerie ?

- Oui bien sur, aquiesça le brun. Mais où as-tu déposé le permis hier soir ? Je ne veux pas risquer d'aller au commissariat, moi.

- C'est pas si terrible tu sais ? lança Sirius, rieur. Il est sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Je te laisse ! N'oublie pas mes croissants !

- Oui chef ! répondit Harry alors que la porte se refermait.

Sirius disparut et un sourire bien heureux flotta sur les lèvres d'Harry. Un mois déjà. Un mois qu'il vivait un pur bonheur, caché dans le monde moldu avec Sirius.

Le petit village anglais dans lequel ils avaient au début des vacances d'été se nommait Hiding Place (_nda : je sais c'est pas très subtil... ^^). _C'était un village discret, au sud ouest de l'Angleterre. Il était entouré de landes mais la plage n'était qu'à un quart d'heure de route. Afin de les protéger, l'Ordre du Phénix avait envoyé Harry et Sirius dans cette jolie maisonnette, pour y passer les vacances d'été en sécurité avant de revenir à Poudlard.

Les deux sorciers n'avaient pas le droit de se servir de la magie hors des trois heures accordées par Dumbledore, pendant lesquelles un lourd et compliqué bouclier incartable entourait la maison, afin que leurs ondes magiques ne les fassent pas découvrir. Celui ci était trop puissant pour être maintenu définitivement et Albus n'avait eut le choix que d'y mettre un sort d'enclenchement automatique. Ainsi, tous les après-midi, de seize heures à dix-neuf heures, Harry pouvait s'entrainer en toute sécurité avec Sirius.

Mais pour le reste les deux sorciers devaient se comporter comme de parfaits moldus. Au début cela avait été aussi dur que d'affronter une armée entière de mangemort. Mais après de multiples efforts, Harry et Sirius s'étaient enfoncés dans une routine réconfortante et bien veillante.

Pendant ces deux mois, Harry avait enfin le droit à une vie à peu près normale. La présence de Sirius à ses côtés le rendait fou de bonheur. Son parrain faisait chaque matin un jogging d'environ une heure, pour entretenir ses muscles puissants. Pendant ce temps Harry allait chercher leurs petits déjeuners à la boulangerie. Sirius adorait manger des croissants, accompagnés d'un café chaud et du journal du jour.

Le brun se leva donc souplement. Pour lui, chaque journée dans cette jolie maisonnette était un pur bonheur. Il savait que ce bonheur n'était pas éternel et que bien assez tôt il devrait retourner à Poudlard, dans les combats et le sang.

Il prit une douche rapide dans le salle de bain commune. En sortant il faillit glisser sur une serviette humide, abandonnée par terre par Sirius. Il grommela un juron et l'attrapa avant de la placer sur le porte serviette chauffant avec un sourire. Puis il s'habilla rapidement et entra dans le salon. Il attrapa la veste en cuir de Sirius dans laquelle il trouva les clés de la moto. Il prit le permis magique qui changeait de photo et d'identifiant selon son possesseur et enfin, prit la route pour le centre ville.

Tout ces gestes il les répétait chaque matin, avec un bonheur égal et sans égal, dans une joie de vivre sans cesse augmentée.

°0°0°HPSB°0°0°

Harry se gara précautieusement entre deux autres motos. Il avait vraiment peiné à vouloir apprendre à conduire cet engin de la mort. Mais maintenant qu'il contrôlait la splendide moto moldue, il ne le regrettait pas.

Il retira son casque et le léger vent lui ébouriffa les cheveux. L'été était chaud et le vent frais du matin était le bienvenu. La veste en cuir de son parrain était légerement trop grande pour lui, mais Harry l'adorait. Elle lui donnait un air de bad boy qui lui allait assez bien, du moins pas autant qu'à Sirius.

- Décidemment elle va quand même beaucoup mieux à Sirius, pensa Harry en appercevant son reflet dans une vitrine.

Malgré tout elle lui allait bien et lui empêcherait de perdre la peau de son dos si jamais il tombait de la lourde moto. Celle ci avait une carrure sportive, linéaire. Sa peinture rouge brillait avec les rayons que le soleil dardait dessus et son double siège en cuir était parfaitement propre. Sirius bichonnait sa moto comme il aurait bichonné son propre enfant.

Le casque en main, Harry attacha l'engin à un poteau et sourit à la pensée de nombreux souvenirs au sujet de celle ci. Puis il entra dans la boutique d'en face, la boulangerie.

- Salut Harry ! s'exclama la vendeuse.

- Salut Cat' ! lui répondit Harry avec un sourire.

La vendeuse se nommait Catherine. Elle était une jeune moldue d'environ le même âge qu'Harry, c'est à dire 17 ans. Voyant Harry venir tout les jours à la boulangerie qu'elle tenait pour son père, elle avait engagé la conversation avec ce jeune homme à l'air sympathique. Elle avait vite appris à le connaître et depuis Harry s'arrêtait toujours une dizaine de minutes dans la boutique afin de lui parler en la regardant travailler.

- Comme d'habitude ? demanda le jeune femme.

- Oui mais rajoute un pain suisse s'il te plait, répondit le brun en flanant près des gâteaux à l'air tous délicieux.

- Quelques chose te plait ? fit Cat en le voyant lorgner sur les patisseries.

- Heu... Non ce ne serrait pas raisonnable, nia Harry en souriant.

- Voyons Ry ! Tu as besoin de te muscler alors c'est la maison qui offre, proposa Catherine.

- Merci.

- Alors qu'es-ce que tu veux ? N'oublie pas de prendre quelques chose pour ce fameux Sirius.

Catherine n'avait jamais vu Sirius mais Harry lui en parlait très souvent. Elle voyait très bien qu'Harry aimait son parrain plus que tout mais elle se demandait si justement, il n'y avait pas plus qu'un simple amour familliale entre eux.

- Ah oui j'allais oublié ! s'exclama le brun. Bien alors je prendrais bien...

===~HPSB~===

Harry ouvrit le portail de la maison. Il gara la moto dans le garage puis ouvrit la porte de la maisonnette, tout en prenant soin de laisser ses chaussures sous le porche. Il entra enfin dans la jolie maison. Celle ci avait deux étage. En entrant on tombait sur un hall avec en face un grand escalier et deux ouvertures de chaque côté de la porte. A droite un grand arc donnait sur un salon et à gauche une porte donnait sur la cuisine, derrière l'escalier se trouvait une salle à manger et une salle d'eau ainsi qu'un couloir menant à une véranda et au jardin.

- Harry c'est toi ? entendit-il.

- Qui veux-tu que ce sois d'autre ? répondit Harry en riant.

- Tu marques un point, avoua Sirius en apparaissant en haut de l'escalier.

- J'ai tes croissants... Et le pain suisse, ajouta-t-il en voyant Sirius ouvrir la bouche.

- Tu m'as encore piqué ma veste ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Tu sais très bien que je l'adore, répondit Harry en la pendant sur le porte-manteau de l'entrée. Mais pour me pardonner je t'ai pris une religieuse au chocolat pour le dessert de ce midi. Ca te dis ?

Les yeux bleu nuit de Sirius brillèrent de contentement et Harry sut qu'il avait visé juste. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine.

- Tu vas me préparer mes céréals j'espère ! s'exclama le brun en prenant place au bar de la cuisine.

Celle ci était très lumineuse. Le sol avait été recouvert de carrelage blanc et les murs étaient en carrelage blanc, beige, marron et saumon. Les meubles étaient tous en bois. Tout en face se trouvait la gazinière, le four, le frigo, l'évier et un long plan de travail. Celui ci se formait en U, suivant les murs de la pièce et au milieu se refermait que d'un côté pour créer un bar. Deux tabourets hauts avaient été placés face à face de chaque côté. La pièce était agrémentée de jolies fausses plantes tropicales qui, au grand dam de Sirius obligé de faire le ménage puisqu'Harry se chargeait de la cuisine, attiraient la poussière.

- Comme d'hab ! fit Sirius en éteignant la cafetière.

Harry posa ses sacs et rangea les produits inutiles pour le petit dèj'. Pendant ce temps Sirius sortait des bols, en rempli un de café et un autre de lait. Puis il rempli le dernier de céréales au chocolat croustillant et les plaça sur le bar. Harry y posa le beurre, les croissants et le journal. Enfin ils déjeunèrent ensemble, comme à leur habitude.

===~HPSB~===

C'était la fin de la matinée. Harry lisait un livre, à l'ombre couché sur la balançelle. Sirius lui, courrait dans le grand jardin sous sa forme de chien. Il s'amusait à courser un pauvre lézard qu'il avait déjà relaché trois fois.

Sa transformation ne provocait aucune onde magique comme le faisait un sort. Ainsi Sirius pouvait se transformer à sa guise, sans être détecté et Harry ne pouvait qu'en être heureux. Il adorait voir ce chien foufou que les gens du village connaissait sous le nom de Sniffle.

Soudain une grosse masse noire lui sauta sur l'estomac, l'arrachant de ses pensées, et de surprise, il lâcha son livre qui retomba sur l'herbe légèrement jaunie par la chaleur. Le gros chien jappa, amusé, les quatre pattes de chaque côtés du corps de son filleul humain. Puis il plongea et se mit à lécher les joues roses d'Harry qui éclata de rire. Vengeur, le petit brun se mit à secouer du mieux qu'il pouvait Sniffle.

Le balançelle grinçait et Sniffle hurlait sous ses assauts qui se transformèrent en chatouille. Bientôt ce ne fut plus Sniffle qui se trouvait assis sur lui mais Sirius qui le dominait entièrement.

- Haha ! On ne rigole plus maintenant ! s'exclama Sirius, assis sur les hanches de son filleuil.

Ce dernier rougit. Les doigts de Sirius allèrent chatouiller ses flancs et Harry rigola, tordant le dos pour tenter d'échapper à son parrain. Malgré son rire, une douce chaleur se propageait en lui, fillant rapidement au creux de ses reins. Gêné, Harry essayait de repousser Sirius qui se dandinait sur ses hanches.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Sirius magnifique. Ses yeux brillaient et il riait à gorge déployée, laissant voir deux rangées de dents blanches et bien rangées. Ses muscles se tendaient sous son t-shirt blanc lorsque Harry frappait ses abdos apparants. Mais il le savait... Ce n'était pas normal... D'aimer ainsi son parrain. Oui car chaque fibre de son corps aimait et appelait Sirius. Le désir qu'il éprouvait pour lui le tiraillait tout les jours. Il était encore puceau et ce qu'il ressentait pour Sirius n'était qu'une immense attraction sexuelle... Enfin c'était le plus flagrant. A chaque frôlemment de son parrain sa peau se tendait et il frémissait, une étrange chaleur le prenant en joute.

Sirius était un homme séduisant. Depuis qu'il avait élut le QG de L'Ordre comme domicile il pouvait enfin s'occuper de lui, encore plus maintenant qu'il était à Hiding Place avec son filleul. Les traces de son long passage en prison s'estompaient lentement, laissant place à un beau visage regorgeant de vigeur et de joie. Sa peau se dorait peu à peu sous le soleil de plomb des longues après-midi d'été. Quelques cicatrices subsitaient sur celle ci mais elles n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Peu à peu il reprenait vie, grace à Harry, grace à sa nouvelle vie.

- Sirius t'es lourd ! se défendit Harry en frappant les cuisses de son parrain.

Il s'empêcha de rougir à la suite de ce geste mais Sirius consentit enfin à stopper la guerre.

- J'ai encore gagné Ry... souffla Sirius avec un sourire victorieux. Mais on y peut rien. Je SUIS le meilleur !

Harry lui asséna une claque derrière le crâne qui le calma immédiatement. L'homme tira la langue à l'adolescent.

- Et si on embêtait un peu ce vieux M. Rouglard ? proposa Sirius avec une sourire malicieux.

Harry soupira, amusé par le comportement enfantin de Sirius. Enfin aussi amusé pouvait-il être en sentant les fesses de Sirius sur ses reins.

M. Rouglard était leur vieux voisin. Depuis un mois il les emmerdait littéralemment. Rien que ce matin il avait lancé des pommes par dessus les hautes haies en hurlant pour faire taire Sniffe qui aboyait après un papillon cette fois ci.

- Regarde Ry ce qu'il m'a fait ! s'exclama soudain Sirius en ouvrant de grands yeux colériques.

Il pivota légèrement et lui montra le bleu sur son épaule. Harry rit doucement.

- C'est pas drôle ! s'écria son parrain. Ca fait mal une pomme ! Même pas mure...

Sur ceux il croisa les bras, l'esprit capturé par des pensées vengeresses, plus cruelles mais hilarantes les unes que les autres. Par instinct Harry se suréleva et alla déposer un baiser sur l'écchymose bleutée. Ses lèvres frôlèrent déliceusement la peau sucrée de Sirius qui se tendit soudainement. Avec un sourire, Harry, ne réalisant que très peu ce qu'il faisait apparemment, se rallongea et s'exclama :

- Voilà ! Bisou guérisseur et hop ! Sirius plus bobo !

Il releva la tête, s'attendant à une réplique comme quoi le gamin ici ce n'était pas Sirius mais lui, mais à la place il fit face au visage surpris de Sirius. Les joues de son parrain avaient prise une délicate teinte rosée et celles d'Harry rougirent affreusement.

- Hum...fit Sirius, en se raclant la gorge.

Harry fit une grimace, ce son lui rappelait terriblement le raclemment de gorge le plus connut au monde, celui de Dolores Ombrage...

- Siri' tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça !

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! fit Sirius avec un sourire d'escuse. Ca te rappel cette sa...pe.

Harry haussa un sourcil surpris à l'insulte. Quoique gratuite, elle était bien grossière et méchante ce qu'il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Sirius qui préferait se moquer outrageusement des défauts des autres afin de les blesser.

- Quoi ? rétorqua Sirius en faisant une grimace. On touche pas à mon filleul règle d'or.

Harry sourit affectueusement, touché et Sirius se délogea enfin de ses hanches. Il voulut reprendre son livre quand ses pieds furent attrapés par deux vilaines mains. Son corps glissa le long de la balançelle et Sirius tira sur ses bras pour le mettre debout.

- A la cuisine, ordonna Sirius avec tout le sérieux qu'il pouvait. Tu as un parrain affamé à nourrir.

===~HPSB~===

- HARRYYYYYYYY ! hurla Sirius. Dépêche-toi je meurs de chaud dehors moi !

Le cri se faufilla aux oreilles du brun par la fênetre de la cuisine ouverte. Harry se dépêcha de prendre un paquet de gateau et une grande bouteille d'eau fraiche qu'il plaça dans une housse refroidissante moldue. Il rangea le tout dans son sac à dos et referma la fenêtre. Puis il se faufila à l'extérieur de la maison, referma la porte à clef, chaussa ses claquettes et s'empressa de monter à l'arrière de la moto. Le sac à dos bien accroché sur son dos il mit son casque alors que Sirius faisait rugir le moteur. La radio s'alluma et il commença à chantonner "Kiss me" de Sixpence None The Richer... une superbe chanson qu'il adorait.

- Heu Siri ? Tu vas moins vite cette fois ci d'accord ?

- Femellette... fut la seule réponse qu'il eut.

Harry soupira, connaissant le gout pour la vitesse de son parrain. Enfin il colla son torse au dos légèrement allongé de Sirius et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Puis il posa sa tête au creux des homoplates de Sirius qui grogna :

- Ah non tu ne vas pas encore te taper une sieste sur mon dos quand même !

- Bah si pourquoi ? répondit Harry en se pellotonnant de plus belle contre son parrain.

Si il avait eut des yeux devant son parrain il aurait pu voir que celui ci avait rougit lorsque ses mains avaient caressé son torse pour se rejoindre devant son nombril.

- Je te souhaite un bon quart d'heure de sieste, gamin, grogna Sirius en démarrant.

- Merci du gland, répondit intelligemment Harry.

Harry souria. La moto était la meilleure excuse qu'il avait trouvé pour se coller contre le corps musclé de Sirius. Il aimait beaucoup être ainsi contre son parrain. Les muscles forts et la chaleur du corps de Sirius le rassurait étrangement, et même si ils pouvaient être découverts par hasard à tout moment par les mangemorts, il n'avait jamais peur quand il était avec son parrain.

===~HPSB~===

- Hey la sangsue, lui fit gentillement Sirius en s'arrêtant. On est arrivé alors tu peux te détacher de moi.

Grace au vent et aux mouvements de la moto, Harry s'était presque endormit et somnolait véritablement contre son parrain.

- Nan pas envie, répondit Harry en resserant sa prise autour de la taille de Sirius.

Sirius enleva son casque et jeta un regard désabusé à un couple qui leur souriait en passant devant eux, amusés.

- Il adore son parrain, fit Sirius avec un sourire.

- Vui je l'aime mon parrain, renchérit Harry en se frottant contre le dos de Sirius pour mieux s'installer.

Le femme rit et elle et son mari entrèrent dans leur voiture. Sirius s'était rendu à la plage. Enfin à une crique presque déserte. Celle ci possédait d'étranges prohéminences de granit, en dents de scie. Partageant presque son territoire en plusieurs places. Sirius se pencha légèrement, car il fallait descendre pour atteindre la plage. Là, il était garé en haut d'une sorte de falaise. Les rochers montaient hauts et créaient des espaces intimes. Le bruit des vagues couvrait les bruits des voisins et on avait vraiment l'impression d'être seuls. Sirius vit qu'effectivement ils étaient seuls. Pas étonnant, car très peu de gens connaisaient cette crique. Sirius était tombé par hasard dessus sous sa forme de chien et tombant sous le charme, il s'était empressé de la faire découvrir à son filleuil.

- Harry.. soupira Sirius.

- Oui oui c'est bon ! s'exclama Harry en relevant la tête.

Paresseusement il plaça son menton dans le cou de Sirius et étira ses bras. Puis ses mains allèrent frapper les cuisses de son parrain avant de se relever. Sirius était légèrement déboussolé. Peu à peu Harry se rapprochait dangereusement de lui, d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais crue possible.

Lors de ses moments partagés avec Sirius, Harry ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ses gestes. Suivant tout simplement son coeur. Il croyait que Sirius prendrait ça pour de la familliarité qu'avec le temps ils pouvaient s'accorder. Mais celui ci frémissait sous ses gestes. Sa peau le chatouillait à chaque fois, à l'endroit où son filleul le touchait. Même s'il ne trouvait ça pas très glorieux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer le contact d'Harry.

Ce dernier ouvrit le coffre de la moto et y sortit les deux grandes serviettes de plages. Celle d'Harry représentait une immense vague, d'où sautaient quelques dauphins libérés. Celle de Sirius représentait un grand soleil cartoon, éclatant, souriant et à l'air drageur avec des lunettes de soleil et un cocktail orné d'un petit parasol.

===~HPSB~===

- Je vais me baigner tu me suis ? demanda Sirius à Harry.

Ce dernier étala rapidement sa serviette sur le sable fin. Puis il se retourna et soudainement sa respiration se bloqua. Sirius se déshabillait tranquillement devant lui. Le t-shirt blanc tomba par terre, rejoint par sa paire de basquets. Sirius portait un short de bain camouflage qui lui allait merveilleusement bien, moullant chaque courbe de son corps quand il était mouillé.

Le regard gourmand d'Harry tomba sur le torse musclé de son parrain. Il parcourut du regard les pectoraux saillants, puis les adbos marqués. Enfin il tomba sur le bas ventre, entourés de deux courbes partant de ses flancs pour se rejoindre au paradis. Il déglutit nerveusement, s'ordonnant de relever les yeux.

- Heu non... répondit enfin Harry, la gorge sèche. Je vais finir ma sieste.

Sirius lui jeta un regard amusé et lorsque son filleul se retourna, il s'attarda sur son dos doré et ses fesses galbées. Il secoua la tête et courut dans l'eau se changer les idées.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, lorsqu'il revint, Harry dormait sur le ventre, comme un bien heureux. Ne résistant pas à la tentation il porta aux allentours un regard méfiant. Voyant l'endroit désert il se transforma. Sa carrure d'homme musclé mais trempé se transforma en chien aux muscles puissants, mais trempé jusqu'à la moelle. Le chien s'avança silencieusement vers Harry, ses pattes s'enfonçant à peine dans le sable pour ne pas laisser derrière lui des marques visibles au premier regard.

Enfin, lorsqu'il fut juste à côté de son filleul humain, il se secoua... S'ébrouant juste à côté d'Harry qui reçut toute l'eau en pleine figure.

- ARGGHHHHH ! hurla Harry en se réveillant.

L'eau était glacée sur sa peau brûlante et ni une ni deux Harry se releva d'un bond. Il darda sur le chien qui jappait, content de lui, un regard noir. Ses yeux se plissèrent, réduits à deux fentes d'un vert ombrageux.

- Vengence... souffla Harry en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Soudain Sirius perdit son amusement et se retransforma en vitesse tout en courrant. Harry le suivit à pas de course et Sirius détala, l'entrainant dans l'eau. Plus rapide, Harry réussit à le rattraper alors que l'eau leur arrivait à mi cuisse. D'un large bond il sauta sur le dos de Sirius et celui ci s'éffondra en avant.

- HAAAAAAAAA !

L'eau éclaboussa les allentours, et ils se félicitèrent d'être seuls. Immergé, Sirius sentait Harry sur lui. Lorsqu'il se releva, son filleul se tenait toujours sur son dos, légèrement suffocant mais en bon état. Ses jambes enserraient la taille de Sirius et ses mains s'accrochaient devant son cou. Il toussa fortement, recrachant un peu d'eau. Secoué lui aussi, Harry sourit puis chantonna à son oreille :

- Fallait pas me chercher...

- Tu vas voir si je te cherche moi ! s'écria Sirius en s'emparrant des épaules d'Harry.

Il accrocha les épaules de son filleul et le tira en avant, rentrant sa tête pour ne pas se la faire faucher au passage. Son filleul vola devant lui et attérit la tête le première dans l'eau. Il le vit faire une sorte de galipette aquatique pour se remettre sur pied et sentit deux mains lui prendre les chevilles avant de retomber sur les fesses, immergé dans l'eau, assis sur le sable dur.

===~HPSB~===

Ils sortirent de l'eau hilare. Harry tenait Sirius par la taille, rigolant de tout son saoul. Son parrain avait passé un bras mou autour de ses épaules, se tordant de rire à ses côtés. Ils s'éffondrèrent sur leurs serviettes proches, les épaules s'entrechoquant au rythme de leurs rires.

- T'as pas trop mal ? demanda quand même Harry entre deux fou rire.

- Non ça devrait aller, répondit Sirius en regardant sa cheville rougie.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Il n'y avait qu'un seul crabbe sur la plage et il fallait que Sirius tombe de dessus. La bestiole l'avait méchamment pincé et Sirius avait alors sauté dans tout les sens, hurlant, plus de peur que de mal.

Harry sourit et s'allongea sur le côté, un coude relevé et la tête dans sa main. Il regarda Sirius boire un coup avant de s'étendre de tout son long à ses côtés. Son regard dériva une x-ième fois sur le corps de son parrain. Soupirant il se recoucha sur le dos.

Sirius n'était que tentation. Et lui, Harry, inexpérimenté, était attiré par la tentation même. Il se doutait qu'il risquait sa vie à chaque instant. Il se doutait aussi qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps de connaître l'homme de sa vie. Il se doutait aussi que s'il attendait le véritable amour il ne connaîtrait jamais le plaisir de la chair. Le 7ème ciel comme on dit. Ses chances d'atteindre son dix-huitième anniversaire étaient minces et Harry souhaitait avant tout mourir sans regret.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois Sirius qui s'endormait à ses côtés. Une envie le tiraillait, lui intimant de laisser courir ses doigts le long des abdos saillants, de parcourir chaque courbe du corps de son parrain de sa bouche, de l'embrasser, lui communiquant le feu qui avait élut domicile dans son ventre depuis le début des vacances.

Oui son choix était fait... Il allait lui demander... Demain peut être ?

* * *

_Alors ? Verdict ? _

_Angel MP_

_PS : Attention, danger ! Auteur reviewore ! XD_


	2. Je le veux vraiment

**_Hello gentes demoiselles !_**

**_Je vous présente le chapitre deux ! On entre directement dans le coeur du sujet, pour une fois je ne vous fait pas mariné (C'est pas gentil ça ?). Je ne voulais pas non plus m'aventurer dans une fic trop longue._**

**_Et oui... Vous avez deviner, le coeur du sujet signifie LEMON. A tout suite pour ça... ^^_**

**MERCI A LOVEGAARAOFTHESAND !_ C'est ma principale béta, toujours fidèle qui s'est portée volontaire pour corriger cette fic... Merci encore à toi Miss, tu me sauves une nouvelle fois la vie !_**

**_Merci pour toutes vos review et bien évidemment, bonne lecture !_**

**_Angel MP_**

**Chapitre 2 : Je le veux vraiment...**

Harry tritura ses mains moites. Il souffla un bon coup et s'avança vers Sirius. Ce dernier était affalé sur le canapé, zappant la télévision. Le salon était d'organisation simple et possédait un coin bibliothèque, avec plusieurs fauteuils confortables ainsi qu'un grand bureau où trônait un ordinateur moldu. Mais aussi une télévision entourée d'un canapé d'angle en cuir noir très confortable. La table basse, le bureau et les étagères étaient en imitations de verre, créant avec la moquette immaculée et la peinture blanc cassée une jolie pièce lumineuse et moderne. Sur les murs se trouvaient, encadrées, plusieurs photos sorcières, figées en une scène. Il y avait leurs amis, leur famille. Mais celle qu'Harry préférait était une d'eux deux. C'était un gros plan de Sirius et lui. Son parrain entourait son cou d'un de ses bras et lui, il le regardait rire à gorge déployée, les yeux pétillants.

Prenant son courage à deux mains Harry s'approcha. Sérieusement il prit la télécommande des mains de son parrain et éteignit l'appareil. Puis il s'assit sur la table basse, les joues devenant progressivement roses. Sirius haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je dois te parler Siri.

Sirius pencha la tête sur le côté, observant son filleul sérieux et étrangement gêné. Il fronça les sourcils de plus belle et se redressa en position assise. Il prit les deux mains d'Harry entre les siennes et lui murmura :

- Hey, tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire...

Harry ferma les yeux quelques instant et prit une lente inspiration. _Puisses-tu dire vrai_, pensa-t-il avant de déclarer :

- Je ne te demanderais qu'une seule chose, c'est de m'écouter jusqu'à la fin sans m'interrompre.

- Si tu le veux, acquiesça l'homme.

- Bien, mais surtout ne m'en veux pas...

Harry resserra les mains de Sirius entre les siennes et plongea enfin son regard dans les yeux bleu nuit de son parrain.

- Tu sais très bien que ma vie ne tiens qu'à un fil, commença Harry, l'inquiétude de Sirius piquant son cœur encore un peu plus. Je ne sais même pas si je vais atteindre mon dix-huitième anniversaire.

- Harry... soupira Sirius.

- Non Sirius tais-toi, ordonna Harry fermement.

Sirius se tut alors, désireux de savoir ce qui tourmentait son filleul.

- Je suis un ado tu comprends. Et j'ai tout le poids d'une guerre sur le dos. C'est trop dur et ce mois passé ici à tes côté a été et sera toujours le meilleur que j'ai vécu. Je n'oublierais jamais ces vacances passées avec toi. On a pu mieux apprendre à se connaître et tu es redevenu le Sirius joueur et joyeux que j'imaginais à travers cette photo, celle du mariage de mes parents. Je t'adore plus que tout. Mais je vais peut être bientôt mourir Siri... Et j'aimerais connaître plusieurs choses qu'un adolescent normal voudrait lui aussi. Je n'ai pas le temps pour l'amour et je sais que si je l'attends je ne pourrais peut être jamais connaître une autre chose...

Un sourire carnassier fit son apparition sur les lèvres de Sirius qui, bien entendu, avait tout compris. Harry lui jeta un regard d'avertissement l'empêchant de dire quoique ce sois.

- Et cette autre chose je veux vraiment le connaître, reprit-il en détournant le regard. Alors j'ai pensé que... Enfin c'est bête mais j'aimerais que ce sois toi, qui me le fasse connaître en premier.

Voilà c'était dit. Les joues d'Harry ne pouvaient rougir plus et il osa regarder Sirius. Ce dernier était trop surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit. Harry soupira, prenant ça pour un dégout et un refus. Ne désirant pas déranger Sirius plus longtemps ou même avoir le droit à une engueulade, il se releva lentement et déclara avant de disparaître dans les escaliers :

- Si tu me cherches je suis dans ma chambre...

=== ~HPSB~ ===

- Raaahhh t'es trop con ! T'es trop con ! s'écria Harry, la voix étouffée par son oreiller dans lequel il avait enfouit son visage.

Il frappa plusieurs fois sur le matelas de son lit. Qu'avait-il imaginé ?! Que Sirius lui sauterais au cou et l'embrasserait à pleine bouche ?! C'était son parrain nom d'un hippogriffe. Il avait été débile de lui demander ça. Une crétinerie incroyable habitait le corps d'Hrary Potter.

Après un dernier cri il se rallongea sur le dos et fixa le plafond de sa chambre. Sa chambre qui, depuis un mois, se personnalisait de plus en plus. C'était à la base une chambre très simple. Une moquette crème, une peinture blanc cassé et des meubles en bois foncé. Mais Harry y avait ajouté une banderole de sa maison au dessus de la tête de son lit par exemple. Il avait aussi scotché plusieurs photos sur son armoire et autour de son miroir. Tout ses livres et ses parchemins s'étalaient sur et au pied de son bureau ainsi que sur une table basse. Sa couverture était d'un beau rouge Gryffondor. La cage d'Hedwige était vide, celle ci surement en balade quelque part car la fenêtre était ouverte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? marmonna Harry en passant une main lasse sur son visage. Il ne voudra plus jamais me parler...

Il attrapa une photo sur sa table basse et la regarda. C'était la même qui était accrochée au salon. Celle de Sirius et lui. Il sourit tendrement et la caressa de la pulpe des doigts. Sa relation avec Sirius était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Avec son parrain il était devenu encore plus complice qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec Ron ou Hermione. Il adorait les deux Gryffondors bien sur. Mais Sirius avait quelque chose en plus qui lui faisait voir l'éloignement de lui comme les profondeurs sombres de l'Enfer.

Plus bas il entendit la porte claquer et quelques minutes plus tard le vrombissement d'une moto résonna dans le quartier isolé et silencieux. Il soupira encore plus et serra un oreiller contre son visage. Qu'il était bête !

=== ~HPSB~ ===

Là il commençait franchement à se ronger les sangs. Il avait mangé seul, pour la première fois depuis plus d'un mois et attendait son parrain depuis trois heures, recroquevillé sur le canapé. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et les programmes du soir continuaient à la télévision. Harry ne les regardait que d'un œil. Se retournant constamment vers la fenêtre menant à la rue du devant, s'attendant à voir la moto se garer juste devant.

- Pourquoi ne revient-il pas ? s'exclama Harry en s'attaquant à l'ongle de son auriculaire.

Il éteignit la télé d'un geste sec et attrapa un oreiller. Il le serra contre lui, soupirant. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité et l'oreiller sentait le shampooing qu'utilisait Sirius. Il posa sa tête sur l'accoudoir et attendit... Attendit... Jusqu'à qu'il s'endorme.

========charging========HPSB

- Hey... souffla une voix à ses côtés.

Une main se posa sur son épaule endolorie. Harry papillonna doucement des yeux. Il frémit lorsque les doigts glissèrent sur sa mâchoire avant de disparaître. Il se releva doucement, portant une main à son cou meurtrit par sa position inconfortable.

- Tu t'es endormi... lui dit Sirius.

- Je t'attendais, souffla Harry d'une voix éteinte.

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir...

Harry resserra contre lui l'oreiller alors que son parrain s'asseyait sur la table basse, en face de lui. La scène avait un air de déjà vu puisqu'ils étaient dans les mêmes positions, quoique qu'inversées, quelques heures auparavant.

- Tu sais que ça va changer beaucoup de chose entre nous ? fit Sirius.

Harry hocha la tête, le nez enfouit dans l'oreiller. Il n'osait pas regarder son parrain et se faire de faux espoirs. Non, il ne voulait pas perdre Sirius, même si il devait en être réduit à lui jeter un sort d'oublis. Il avait tout de même entraperçut les yeux de Sirius. Ceux ci étaient sérieux, il n'y avait pas une ombre de colère.

- Tu me laisses me changer ?

Harry releva les yeux. Se changer ? Il remarqua que Sirius était trempé et que dehors il pleuvait drue. Le temps avait radicalement changé car un éclair les éblouit, éclairant la pièce sombre l'espace d'une seconde.

- Oui bien sur, chuchota Harry. Ne vas pas tomber malade.

Un pauvre sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Sirius qui se leva. Harry écouta les pas de son parrain monter les escaliers. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, las de toute cette histoire. Avant de s'endormir il avait commencé à s'imaginer le pire. Un Sirius prit entre plusieurs mangemorts... Sirius hésitant à le revoir... Sirius maugréant contre lui... Mais il semblait calme, serein même. Il avait décidemment bien réfléchi. Harry referma les yeux, se pelotonnant au chaud. Le bruit de la pluie martelant les vitres l'attristait encore plus. Comme on dit ; les humeurs changent avec le temps.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait regretter ses paroles. Il avait inexplicablement et sans détours, changé leur relation en quelques mots mais il s'en aurait voulut de ne pas l'avoir fait. Et puis la proximité de Sirius n'aurait pas arrangé les choses. Sirius était définitivement un aimant à Harry Potter. Ce dernier appréhendait vraiment la discussion à venir.

Il frissonna. La maison s'était bien refroidie. Soudain quelque chose se posa sur ses épaules et il sursauta avant de remarquer que c'était simplement Sirius qui avait posé un gilet autour de lui. Le vêtement zippé semblait appartenir à son parrain et Harry l'enfila sans poser aucune question par dessus son-t-shirt.

Puis Sirius alla se rasseoir sur la table basse et porta un regard tendre sur son filleul, recroquevillé sur le canapé. Celui ci ne le regardait pas. Sa bouche était posée sur l'oreiller et il fixait les pieds de son parrain, le regard vide mais le corps tendu.

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir...répéta Sirius. A toi... A moi.

- A nous deux, ajouta Harry avec un sourire.

- Ouais, fit Sirius avec un petit rire. A nous deux. D'un point de vue objectif je dois dire que je préfère que ce soit moi que le premier pervers que tu croiseras dans la rue... Enfin tu auras le premier pervers que tu auras croisé dans cette maison à la place ! ajouta-t-il en riant.

Harry rit lui aussi. Mais il ne voyait pas vraiment où Sirius voulait venir. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il acceptait ? Son cœur s'accéléra mais Harry s'ordonna de ne pas trop se faire d'idées.

- Je voudrais que tu réfléchisses encore un peu sur cette histoire... reprit Sirius après un petit moment de silence. Mais au cas où la réponse serait toujours la même... J'ai acheté ça... On ne sait jamais...

Harry l'entendit poser quelque chose sur la table puis se relever. Il entendait son cœur battre et le sang pulsait, martelant ses tempes. Il enserra encore le coussin à l'intérieur de ses bras.

- Je suis dans ma chambre si tu as besoin de moi...

Sirius tourna les talons, lançant un regard attristé sur Harry. Mais avant de poser un pied en dehors du salon il murmura :

- J'ai oublié de te faire part du point de vue personnel... Tu es magnifique Harry et depuis un mois je ne cesse de penser à ce que ça ferait de t'avoir dans mes bras...

Harry releva rapidement la tête mais Sirius avait déjà disparut dans les escaliers. Il crut qu'il avait rêvé mais lorsqu'il porta un regard sur la table basse il sut alors quel était la réponse de Sirius.

===~HPSB~===

Il se redressa lentement, le regard fixé sur la boite de préservatif moldu. Sirius avait pensé à ça... Il était vrai que, la magie étant interdite à cette heure avancée du soir, un condom serrait indispensable contre les MST. On ne sait jamais, comme le disait Sirius. Le ventre d'Harry se serra à l'idée de Sirius dans d'autre bras que les siens... Il fixa la boite rectangulaire bleu nuit et argentée d'un regard anxieux, elle le protègerait contre Sirius en quelques sorte. Il en avait tellement rêvé mais maintenant que le moment approchait son cœur cognait à l'intérieur de lui et ses joues rosissaient déjà. Devait-il vraiment y aller ? Quel serrait sa relation avec Sirius ensuite ? Es-ce que Sirius et lui se contenteraient d'une unique nuit avant de reprendre leur vie aussi normalement que possible, rangeant ce délicieux souvenir au plus profond de leur mémoire ?

- Aller... souffla Harry à lui-même. Ce n'est pas le moment de te défiler n'es-ce pas ?

Non ce n'était pas le moment. Il l'avait provoqué cet instant, et il se devait de l'assumer. Il se redressa et se mit debout. Ses mains moites prirent la boite au passage. Oui son choix était fait... Depuis un bon moment déjà.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°HPSB

Harry frappa doucement à la porte. Une voix faible lui répondit. Il inspira, et poussa la porte lentement. Le bruit de la porte grinçante brisa le silence pesant de la pièce obscure.

Sirius était là, dos à lui. Il regardait par la fenêtre, une main posée sur la vitre froide. Alors Harry posa la boite de préservatif sur la table de nuit et alla silencieusement le rejoindre. Avec un soupir de contentement, il blottit contre le dos de Sirius. Il enserra son parrain entre ses bras et posa son menton sur son épaule.

- Tu en es vraiment sur ? murmura Sirius sans le regarder.

- C'est ce que je veux, répondit simplement le brun.

Il déposa alors un doux baiser sur la nuque de Sirius qui frissonna sous ses lèvres. Harry se permit un petit sourire victorieux et doucement remonta ses mains le long de son torse. Celui ci sourit à son tour, apercevant le reflet d'Harry qui devait se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Harry faisait une tête de moins que lui et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire car sa carrure était beaucoup plus imposante que celle de son filleul. Le jeune Gryffondor abordait un petit air mutin qui lui allait à merveille, le rendant plus qu'adorable. Il lui faisait un effet incroyable. Dès qu'il le voyait il se sentait bien. Certaines personnes ont ce pouvoir sur une autre. Ca les rend uniques et pour lui, Harry était unique. Il le faisait revivre et lui faisait croire que toutes ces années passées en prison n'étaient pas veines.

Soudain Sirius se mit à rire. Harry s'arrêta et porta au reflet de son parrain un regard interrogateur. Sirius se retourna et attira Harry dans ses bras. Il riait toujours lorsqu'il le serra contre lui, lui caressant doucement le dos. Harry noua ses bras autour de la taille de Sirius puis lui demanda :

- Qui y a-t-il ?

- Rien c'est juste que... Que suis le plus expérimenté, je suis censé faire le premier pas mais là c'est l'inverse...

- Ca te dérange ? fit Harry en rapprochant sa tête de celle de son parrain.

- Nan, répondit franchement Sirius, son souffle chatouillant les lèvres d'Harry. Au contraire ...

- Tant mieux, conclu Harry avant de sceller leurs lèvres.

Leur premier baiser fut des plus passionné. Le contact de leurs lèvres les électrisa et Harry ouvrit immédiatement la bouche, laissant libre accès à Sirius. Ce dernier s'empressa de passer la barrière d'émail pour enfin jouer avec sa langue. L'adolescent frissonna, s'abandonnant à son premier véritable baiser. Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres, étouffé par la bouche vorace de son parrain. Ses mains glissèrent le long des flancs de Sirius et doucement remontèrent le long de son torse pour s'enrouler autour de son cou, se pressant davantage contre lui. Une des mains de Sirius alla doucement lui caresser la joue, flattant la peau légèrement rougie. L'autre se faufila sur sa chute de rein afin de le maintenir contre. Enfin, Sirius mit fin au baiser sans aucune hâte, délicatement.

Les yeux d'Harry se rouvrirent et Sirius s'aperçut qu'ils brillaient. Soudain un flash les éblouit et le ciel émit un grondement. L'éclair zébra le ciel et éclaira la pièce aux lumières éteintes, l'espace d'un instant. Harry put voir que Sirius se mordillait doucement la lèvre inférieure, le scrutant du regard, l'air légèrement inquiet.

Harry lui renvoya un doux sourire et passa un doigt sur la lèvre inférieure de son parrain. Sirius relâcha immédiatement sa lèvre, ancienne prisonnière de ses dents et happa le doigt, son regard plongé dans celui d'Harry. Ce dernier laissa échappé un halètement tellement ce geste débordait de sensualité. Sirius relâcha son doigt et pencha la tête, de manière à cueillir une deuxième fois les lèvres tentatrices de son filleul.

Celles ci semblaient être de la soie sous les siennes et le corps brûlant d'Harry se pressait davantage contre lui, quémandant plus, beaucoup plus. Sirius serrait-il capable de lui donner ce qu'il voulait ? L'homme le voulait lui aussi. Mais Harry, pourtant si proche, lui paraissait si éloigné, presque inaccessible. Comme électrisé par le défi il resserra son étreinte et ses mains se faufilèrent sous les hauts du jeune homme. Elles allèrent flatter la peau satinée du dos d'Harry. L'échine de son filleul fut parcourut par un tressaillement encourageant. Il avait toujours aimé les défis...

Les mains d'Harry caressèrent sa nuque, doucement, délicatement. Celles de Sirius se firent plus pressantes et glissèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, rapidement, comme une douce caresse survolée. Puis elles se posèrent sans aucune cérémonie sur les fesses d'Harry qui sursauta. Il haleta, prit par le désir. Les mains de Sirius passaient régulièrement de ses fesses à ses cuisses, dans un mouvement lascif et sensuel. Alors le brun décida de se mettre en action. Ses mains, anciennement attachées au cou de Sirius s'y délogèrent et glissèrent le long de son torse brûlant. Enfin elles arrivèrent en bas et attrapèrent les pans du tissu gênant. Il le releva doucement, frôlant la peau du ventre Sirius de ses doigts repliée. Son ventre sensible se contracta et il lâcha la bouche de son filleul. Le t-shirt passa au dessous de sa tête et il s'empressa de contrer l'attaque en faisant subir à celui d'Harry la même attaque. Le gilet de Sirius qu'Harry portait fut ouvert et tomba rapidement à leurs pieds. Enfin le t-shirt passa par dessus de sa tête et Sirius le reprit dans ses bras alors qu'il jetait le vêtement au loin.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Harry quand il remarqua le contraste de leurs deux peaux. L'une tannée et musclée, l'autre dorée et juvénile. Les muscles de Sirius étaient contractés sous sa peau et Harry les survola lentement de ses doigts. Sirius enfouit son visage dans le cou du brunet et y déposa une myriade de baiser. Puis il mordit la peau d'un coup, avant de la suçoter entre ses lèvres. Harry gémit et remonta ses bras autour du cou de Sirius afin de lui quémander un baiser. Son parrain le lui donna, laissant avidement danser leurs langues ensemble, passionnées.

Une jambe s'insinua entre les siennes, et Harry gémit. Son érection naissante fut compressée et il tomba en arrière, poussé par Sirius. L'épaisse couette amortit sa chute et Harry rit à gorge déployée alors que son parrain retombait sur lui, à quatre pattes. Sirius lui fit un sourire éblouissant de blancheur et de fraicheur, les yeux pétillants de bonheur. Harry le lui renvoya et s'empressa de l'entourer de ses bras. Le baiser qui suivit fut tendre et Harry tira sur son parrain pour que celui s'allonge entièrement sur lui.

Sirius le fit et le contact enfin entier de leur deux corps leur arracha un halètement. Sirius glissa un peu sur lui, frottant son érection contre celle du jeune Gryffondor et embrassa ses clavicules qu'il suçota l'instant d'après. Il descendit sur ses abdos légèrement marqués puis titilla son nombril. Harry gémit et arqua son corps, pris par une puissante vague de plaisir en ressentant Sirius sur lui. Alors il se releva et renversa habilement Sirius dos au matelas. Celui ci rit et l'embrassa rapidement avant de tirer sur son pantalon. Harry l'aida à s'en débarrasser tout en gardant son regard rivé dans celui de Sirius. Son parrain le trouva magnifique. Ses yeux émeraude brillaient, même dans la pénombre et ses joues avait pris une jolie teinte rose. Son souffle paraissait rapide et son corps tout entier était en feu lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la braguette du pantalon de Sirius, qu'il descendit rapidement. D'un cou de pied, Sirius l'envoya valdinguer auprès de leurs t-shirt et fondit sur Harry qu'il renversa, tout en attrapant ses lèvres entre le siennes.

- Sirius... haleta Harry.

Le brun se frotta tout contre son parrain, lui arrachant un gémissement. Souplement, Harry se dégagea de son étreinte et le renversa sur le dos, les genoux de chaque côté de ses hanches. Sirius sourit, carnassier et posa ses mains sur les cuisses tremblantes d'envie de son filleul. Se dernier se mordit l'intérieur des joues et se suréleva pour retirer son pantalon. A peine l'eut-il jeté à terre que ces poignets furent tirés en avant et qu'il tomba dans l'étreinte langoureuse de Sirius. Ce dernier reprit fougueusement ses lèvres et Harry ne put s'empêcher de crier lorsque son érection se colla contre celle, imposante, de Sirius. Les mains de ce dernier se glissèrent sur l'arrière de ses cuisses et se faufilèrent sous le tissu élastique de son boxer. Harry embrassa le cou solide de Sirius qui en profita pour le débarrasser de son boxer gênant.

Harry fut surpris de remarquer qu'il n'y avait aucune gêne entre eux et il se baissa pour retirer le caleçon tendu de l'homme qui s'apprêtait à lui faire l'amour. Sirius se redressa et l'embrassa passionnément. Il y mit toute sa fougue, tout en se mettant à genoux. Harry sursauta lorsqu'une main étonnamment fraiche se posa sur son envie brûlante pour la caresser de toute sa longueur. Il haleta et rejeta la tête en arrière. Son érection se durcit au rythme des touchés rapides et de leurs gémissements incontrôlés. Puis Sirius attira Harry à lui et celui ci plaqua son dos contre son torse, ses fesses pressées contre sa verge gorgée de sang. Il enfonça ses ongles dans les poignets de Sirius lorsque celui ci insinua un doigt en lui.

- Oui.... soupira-t-il. Viens...

Un deuxième doigt fouilla son intimité. C'était étrange mais plaisant. Le troisième doigt passa avec une facilité déconcertante pour une première fois mais Sirius se doutait que le reste ne serait pas aussi plaisant. C'est pour cela que de sa main libre, il caressa le torse d'Harry, faisant passer entre ses doigts les mamelons durcis par le désir. Harry tourna la tête et s'empara de sa bouche avant de lui intimer :

- Ne me fait pas attendre plus Sirius... J'ai tellement envie de toi !

Le cœur de Sirius rata un battement et il prit les hanches d'Harry pour le guider. Doucement, il entra en lui mais Harry, trop impatient, s'empala d'un coup sec. Il le regretta immédiatement lorsqu'il ressentit la douleur cuisante. Son souffle se coupa et son érection se fana de plus belle. Sirius se mordit les lèvres, inquiet.

- Ca va aller... souffla-t-il. Laisse-moi faire Harry... Ca va aller...

- Ca fait mal ! s'écria Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je sais.

Sirius prit sa verge en main et le masturba doucement. De son autre main il caressa ses cuisses et son torse, tout en amorçant de petits mouvements de rein qui firent remonter le plaisir d'Harry. Ce dernier se rejeta en arrière, s'affalant sur Sirius. Sirius sourit, alors que son cœur battait à toute allure et l'embrassa dans le cou avant de s'agripper à ses hanches. Doucement il amorça le premier coup de rein. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et expira de surprise. Il tendit ses reins et se souleva de lui même. Cette sensation revint et il gémit bruyamment. Il sentait le souffle irrégulier de Sirius sur son oreille et ce dernier ne se contrôla plus.

- Oui Sirius vas-y... Ne t'arrête plus !

Sirius s'agrippa à ses hanches, enfonçant méchamment ses ongles dans la peau sensible. Harry haleta et se suréleva pour s'empaler de nouveau, d'un coup sec qui le fit crier de plaisir, guidé par Sirius. Ce dernier se souleva à son tour et pilonna Harry. Il mourrait d'envie... D'une envie qui le brulait de l'intérieur. Harry se pressa contre lui par à coup, autant que deux corps humains pouvaient l'être. Ils fusionnèrent. Littéralement.

Lorsque l'extase vint, se fut en criant le nom de l'autre qu'ils se libérèrent. Essoufflé Harry s'effondra en avant et Sirius retomba sur lui. Ils s'enlacèrent avant de s'endormir, étreints au milieu de la nuit.

!§!HPSB!§!

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, Harry ne vit pas tout de suite qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre de Sirius. Il flemmarda légèrement, profitant de la brume du réveil dans laquelle il flottait. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien malgré quelques courbatures. Soudain il rougit et ouvrit les yeux, se rappelant de la cause de son mal. Puis il sourit, ne regrettant rien de sa fabuleuse nuit. Il n'aurait jamais crut y prendre autant de plaisir. Sirius lui avait fait voir les étoiles et l'avait, comme on dit familièrement, fait grimpé aux rideaux. Littéralement.

Il se leva, sachant que vu l'heure, Siri devait courir dans le quartier. Il avait bien essayé une fois de le suivre mais il n'avait pas renouvelé l'expérience. Sirius était définitivement plus sportif qu'il ne le serait jamais. Alors il attrapa un caleçon qui gisait par là et s'en vêtit sans tarder. Puis il s'étira, regardant par la fenêtre les landes environnantes.

Il se sentait bien, dans sa tête et dans son corps. Un sourire béat flottait sur ses lèvres. Il était tellement reconnaissant envers Sirius ! Il l'aimait tellement aussi... A cette pensée son front se posa sur la vitre fraiche. Sirius était le meilleur des parrains qu'il aurait pu avoir et leurs ébats de la veille avaient un petit gout d'interdit qui les rendait encore plus délicieux. Mais d'un autre côté, Sirius n'avait aucun véritable lien du sang avec lui. Les parrains sont, en vérité, plus là pour veiller sur l'enfant. Ce que faisaient merveilleusement bien Sirius.

Il sourit encore plus, se demandant comment ses parents réagiraient s'ils étaient encore vivants.

Enfin il sortit de la chambre de Sirius et descendit énergiquement les escaliers. Il était en pleine forme et sachant qu'il n'allait pas tout de suite être confronté à son parrain, il pouvait savourer sa joie. Joie de ne plus être puceau ? Joie d'avoir enfin perdu son innocence ? Ou joie d'avoir eut Sirius ? Les trois surement ! Il sauta les dernières marches habillement et fit une glissade sur le carrelage blanc du hall. Enfin il entra dans la cuisine...

Et se figea. Sirius était là. Il était assis sur un tabouret haut, un jus d'orange pressé en main. Il regardait la petite TV posée dans un coin de manière à ce qu'eux deux puisse la regarder sans attraper de torticolis. Il semblait bien aller. Harry ne pouvait savoir si son sourire était plus dû au dessin animé qu'il regardait ou par autre chose. En tous cas il avait un teint éclatant.

- Salut... fit-il pour se faire remarquer.

Sirius sursauta. Son tabouret faillit se renverser mais il se rattrapa de justesse au rebord du bar. Un peu de son jus de fruit déborda et éclaboussa son bras. Il étouffa un juron avant de se saisir d'un chiffon.

- Heu... Bien dormi ? fit-il en s'essuyant, légèrement gêné.

- Oui très bien, répondit Harry le plus naturellement possible en considérant que son cœur semblait vouloir battre un record de vitesse tellement il battait vite. Et toi ? Tu n'es pas parti faire ton jogging ?

- Heu non. J'ai comment dire.... Mal au dos et aux adducteurs. J'suis trop crevé pour le faire, conclu-t-il avec un sourire.

- Oh... fit Harry en rougissant.

Sirius détourna alors le regard et se leva pour poser le chiffon sur le plan de travail. Harry put alors le détailler de la tête aux pieds. Se remémorant ce qu'il se cachait derrière le treillis noir et le t-shirt bleu foncé. Il remarqua alors qu'il se tenait bêtement à l'entrée de la cuisine en caleçon. Caleçon qui ne semblait pas lui appartenir en plus. Il rougit.

- J...Je vais...Hum...Prendre ma douche ok ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et fila hors de la cuisine. Il serra les dents. Ils étaient gênés maintenant. Il soupira puis souri en se disant qu'il avait réussit à fatiguer assez le grand sportif qu'était son parrain. Super ! Il ricana tout seul en se disant que depuis plus d'un mois il n'avait pas raté un seul jogging. C'est vrai que ça avait été assez sportif.

~=~#~HPSB~#~=~

Harry redescendit les escaliers détendu et bien décidé à briser la glace entre son parrain et lui. Il est vrai que lui même se sentait gêné, mais il ne regrettait en rien leur nuit passée. Sirius allait-il voir leurs ébats autrement ? S'en voulait-il de faire ça au fils de son défunt meilleur ami ? Même s'il lui plaisait, ça n'avait pas du être très facile pour Sirius de faire ça. Après tout il l'avait vu alors qu'il était encore en couche culotte non ?

- Où ça va nous mener tout ça ? se demanda Harry.

Il ne put en penser plus car Sirius fit son apparition dans le hall. Harry déglutit. Il trouvait Sirius encore plus beau maintenant qu'il savait ce que cachaient ses vêtements. Harry sentit le regard saphir de son parrain se balader sur son corps et il frémit. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, dépité de penser que peut être Sirius ne voudrait pas le refaire. Par contre pour l'adolescent il était près à le refaire quand il voulait. En fait en ce moment il avait simplement envie de se serrer dans ses bras, de retrouver l'odeur de Sirius qu'il avait perdu en prenant sa douche. Il avait aussi envie de se faufiler dans la couette bleu nuit de son parrain ce soir. Il voulait aussi s'endormir une deuxième fois en sentant le corps de Sirius pressé contre le sien. Mais ce qu'il voulait le plus, c'était surement de l'embrasser. Un baiser de Sirius le faisait flotter sur un petit nuage, l'envoyant directement au paradis.

- Tu vas au centre ville ? demanda Sirius, d'une voix étonnement rauque.

- Heu... Oui. Tu viens avec moi ? demanda Harry, s'arrachant à ses pensées.

Il vit Sirius hésiter. Mais lui aurait vraiment aimé que son parrain le suive. Qu'il rencontre enfin Catherine, qui était devenue une véritable confidente pour lui.

- Aller... insista Harry avec un sourire craquant. Tu oserais refuser ça à ton filleul qui y va tout seul tous les matins pour tes beaux yeux ? Parce que moi en vérité je n'ai pas besoin de ces croissants et de ce journal... Tu pourrais le faire toi même... Non ?

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Légèrement Serpentard comme discours non ? Un peu de chantage sous-entendu avec un beau compliment à l'intérieur. Mais il s'en fichait, tant que ça marchait. Et faire sourire son parrain ainsi était déjà une belle réussite. Il s'amusa à le voir soupirer, prit au piège.

- Bon d'accord. Mais n'as-tu pas honte de te comporter ainsi avec ton vieux parrain soumit ? s'exclama Sirius avec un sourire.

- Moi honte ? Jamais ! Et puis à ce que je sache tu n'es pas si vieux que ça... ajouta-t-il en frôlant le grand brun. Par contre soumit c'est à débattre !

Sirius rosit légèrement et Harry passa devant lui avec un sourire. Voilà comment il voulait que reste sa relation avec Sirius. Il sourit, et se dirigea vers le porte manteau. Il voulut prendre la veste en cuir, en un geste plus habituel et instinctif qu'autre chose, quand sa main tomba sur une autre. Il rougit et se tourna vers Sirius qui avait voulut la prendre en même temps. Celui ci lui sourit, amusé. Il la détacha et lui tendit.

- Vas-y prends là, fit son parrain. Vu comment tu t'accroches à moi ce n'est pas mon dos qui va tout prendre si on tombe mais le tien.

Harry sourit à son tour et passa la veste. Il sursauta en sentant Sirius prendre les clés de la moto dans la poche du blouson. Son bras glissa sur son flanc et il frissonna, le sentant s'attarder un peu trop sur sa cuisse pour que cela paraisse naturel.

Puis il se retourna regardant Sirius sortir de la maison. Il ne put pas voir le sourire victorieux de son parrain. Mais en tous cas il savait qu'il était loin d'être débarrassé de son attirance pour Sirius. Au contraire celle ci n'était qu'accrue... Et ils semblaient avoir débuté un petit jeu qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Qui craquera le premier ?

==~HPSB~==

Il s'empressa de sortir. Il ferma la maison, sauta dans ses baskets blanches et monta derrière Sirius. Là il ne se gêna pas. Sirius voulait jouer ? Alors ils joueront... A leur perte et périls bien entendu.

Harry se colla contre son parrain et se frotta légèrement à lui quand il se redressa pour mettre son casque. Sirius avait déjà mit le sien et démarrait le moteur. Ses lèvres s'étirent et il posa ses mains sur le dos de Sirius. Il les fit glisser vers le bas et sentit l'échine de son parrain frissonner. Puis il les mit sur la taille de Sirius avant de les glisser le long de sa ceinture. Il frôla l'entrejambe de son parrain qui se tendit, puis les posa bien à plat sur son ventre, sans aucun gène.

- Bon alors tu démarres ? fit-il d'un ton innocent.

Mais Sirius avait perçut son amusement. La guerre était officiellement déclarée...

* * *

**_Et voilà, les leux pervers commençent déjà... Un avis ?_**

**_Angel MP_**

**_PS : Chapitre revu et corrigé par LoveGaaraOfTheSand !_**

* * *


	3. Nous ! Frustrés ? Jamais !

**Coucou tout le monde !**

_Ici le chapitre 3, moins long que le chapitre 2 désolé. Je coupe mes chapitres en fonction de l'action et non pas du nombre de page... ^^ Ce qui peut causé de nombreuses inégalités. ^^ _

_Bonus : xXx-AngelOfDream-xXx . skyrock . com_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira mais en tous cas un grand merci à LOveGaaraOfTheSand pour l'avoir corrigé ! _

_Bises à tous !_

_AMP_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : Frustrés ? Non... Jamais !**

La moto s'arrêta à un feu. Pour se stabiliser Sirius posa un pied à terre, le regard rivé sur le feu, d'un rouge sombre pour le moment. Jugeant que tous les risques de danger étaient écartés, Harry fit glisser ses mains, auparavant posées sur le nombril de Sirius. Elles frôlèrent l'entrejambe de son parrain et se faufilèrent sur ses cuisses qu'elles caressèrent sensuellement. Sirius frissonna contre lui et il déposa un baiser sur sa nuque après d'avoir légèrement remonté son casque pour libérer sa bouche. Puis il s'appliqua à descendre, embrassant le doux tissu du t-shirt, pendant que ses mains remontaient peu à peu. Les frémissements de Sirius trahissaient sa chair de poule et ses pupilles qu'Harry savait dilatées.

Enfin ses mains se posèrent sans douceur sur l'entrejambe de Sirius qui étouffa un gémissement à l'intérieur de son casque. Malheureusement le feu vira au vert et Harry dut mettre fin à son petit jeu, replaçant correctement son casque sur son crâne. Ses mains reprirent docilement leur place sur le ventre de Sirius tandis qu'il éclatait de rire en voyant la tête que faisait un petit bonhomme de huit ans environ, installé à l'arrière de la voiture voisine, qui les regardaient comme s'ils étaient des OVNI.

~*~

La moto s'arrêta enfin et le moteur s'éteignit. Pendant le voyage, les mains d'Harry s'étaient faufilées à l'intérieur des poches du pantalon de Sirius, caressant par moment ses cuisses du bout des doigts. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Les deux tiers du voyage consistaient à traverser des landes et Harry avaient réellement apprécié se blottir contre Sirius tout en profitant du magnifique paysage des landes broussailleuses.

Harry extirpa ses mains des poches du pantalon et s'étira contre le corps de Sirius. Son torse frotta contre le dos de son parrain qui enlevait son casque, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait remarquablement réussit à se contrôler, et à essayer de ne pas trop se concentrer sur les caresses que lui prodiguait son filleul. Le pire, c'était qu'il en était fier, ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir à vrai dire.

D'un autre côté il était intrigué par l'effet que lui faisait Harry. La moindre caresse, aussi innocente soit-elle, faisait réagir son corps d'une délicieuse manière, quoique très inappropriée dans ce genre d'endroit. Il mettait ça sur le compte de son isolement, sur le fait que depuis bien longtemps il n'avait pas profité d'un corps soumit. Et Harry était loin d'être repoussant...

Avec les années, son filleul avait grandi. Il ressemblait de moins en moins à son père mais se rapprochait de sa mère. Ses traits se dessinaient plus nettement, mais restaient fins, tout comme avaient été ceux de Lilly Potter. Il avait pourtant la mâchoire carrée de James et ses cheveux rebelles. Sa peau se dorait délicatement au soleil et allait bientôt prendre une teinte bronzée naturelle, qu'avait aussi James à son âge à force d'après midi Quidditch en plein soleil. Mais ses gestes, son sourire et la brillance de ses yeux lui rappelait immédiatement la douce Lilly. Il se souvenait de l'éclat des yeux de la rousse lorsqu'elle s'énervait contre James et souvent ce même éclat revenait dans les yeux d'Harry lorsqu'il était énervé ou agacé. Malgré cela, Harry avait un caractère ben à lui, pas aussi studieux et sérieux que celui de Lilly mais pas aussi arrogant et téméraire que James.

Il n'était pas comme ses parents non... Parce que jamais Sirius n'avait eut envie d'embrasser James ou Lilly. Et de ne jamais s'arrêter...

Ses prunelles inquisitrices observait son filleul de la tête au pied, sans même qu'il le remarque réellement. Celui ci sentait le regard de Sirius le "scanner" attentivement, comme s'il cherchait quelques choses. Mal à l'aise par cette étude, il rangea son casque dans le petit coffre au bout de la moto.

- Tu viens ? fit-il soudainement. La boulangerie se trouve par ici.

- Oui je te suis.

Harry lui emboita le pas et se dirigea vers une jolie façade, à la vitrine regorgeant d'appétissantes pâtisseries.

~HPSB~

La rencontre entre Sirius et Catherine c'était plutôt bien passée. Elle n'avait fait aucune remarque, contrairement à ce que craignait Harry et s'était contentée de bavasser joyeusement avec son parrain. La matinée s'était finie normalement. Sirius avait gambadé dans le jardin et sauté au beau milieu de celui de M. Rouglard pour manger toutes ses fraises mûres. Harry avait entendu les cris du vieil homme quelques minutes plus tard ainsi que les aboiements fiers et amusés de Sniffle. Posté devant la fenêtre de la cuisine il avait rit en voyant Sirius narguer M. Rouglard derrière le mur qui séparait les deux jardins. Le midi, le dessert fut des fraises à la chantilly, et sans rien cacher, ils se régalèrent.

Puis l'après midi était arrivée. Et comme à son habitude, depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, Harry s'était attelé à son entrainement de magie sans baguette. Il était assis par terre et tentait d'invoquer un sort de lévitation. Ce sort faisait partit des plus dures branches de la magie sans baguette et il se crevait à la tache depuis quatre après midi. Assis en tailleur au centre du salon Harry avait fermé les paupières et visualisait cette fichue balle de tennis posée à quelques centimètres de lui. Une jolie aura étincelante de blancheur entourait son corps au repos mais son esprit carburait à toute vitesse. Sirius tournait lentement autour de lui, attentif au moindre mouvement du jeune homme.

- Elle est juste là Ry... A ta portée tu n'as plus qu'à étendre ton esprit jusqu'à elle. Imagine que l'ombre de ta main l'enveloppe et la soulève. Visualise...

Sa voix le berçait et il sombrait peu à peu dans un esprit comateux. Il n'y arrivait pas et perdait toute concentration. Il fallait qu'il soit attentif au moindre bruit et immobile mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait envie de somnoler, de dormir, son être était tellement calme, et serein. Or ces derniers temps, cela se faisait rare.

- Harry ! s'écria Sirius, mécontant. Tu t'endors !

- Comme d'habitude, grommela Harry en ouvrant paresseusement un œil. J'n'y arrive pas Siri !

- Tu dois vaincre cette envie Ry ! Concentre-toi, le réprimanda sévèrement son parrain.

- Je fais ce que je peux, répliqua Harry en dardant sur lui un regard noir. Tu as réussi du premier coup toi ?

- Non mais...

- Alors laisse moi réessayer, coupa sèchement Harry.

Il faisait de son mieux. Depuis un mois, il faisait de son mieux. Pour faire bonne figure face à son parrain mais la pression l'étouffait. Ces entrainements lui rappelaient sans cesse l'unique but de sa vie. L'unique raison du pourquoi il était là. Pour tuer. Et cela rendait ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Il devait être le meilleur, il devait gagner. Pourtant jusque là, il n'avait cessé d'enchainer les réussites et voilà qu'il buttait. Contre une sorte de télékinésie. Il n'y arrivait pas. Mais pourquoi ?!

Harry ferma les yeux et se reconcentra. L'aura renveloppa son corps et Sirius se tut, l'observant. Il avait mis deux mois pour maitriser cet art, et au début il s'endormait comme une masse à la première seconde. Le sommeil étant le seul effet à combattre de la transe du télékinesiste. Mais Harry non, il somnolait légèrement et ne tombait pas dans un profond sommeil au moment où son aura le touchait. C'était indéniable, son filleul était beaucoup plus puissant que lui. Tout le long du premier mois de leurs vacances il avait fait un sans faute, maitrisant parfaitement les moindres sorts d'attaques et de défense qu'il avait pu lui apprendre. Dont ceux du niveau des aurors. Severus Rogue était même passé deux jours pour lui apprendre les potions de guérison de base et à son plus grand étonnement Harry s'était révélé être un étudiant assidu et performant.

Oui Harry avait fait un sans faute et il voyait bien que cette difficulté le mettait sur l'impatientait. Il était irrité par son échec puisqu'étant un Gryffondor, Harry était extrêmement mauvais perdant. Tout son corps était tendu et il tremblait légèrement, lorsque l'effet de fatigue était trop puissant. Son filleul, vêtu d'un bas de jogging noir et d'un t-shirt moulant blanc, était luisant de transpiration malgré le fait que Sirius aie ouvert les fenêtres et que de l'air frais venait caresser son visage humide. Les plis de son front témoignaient sa colère et son anxiété.

Alors Sirius alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. La concentration du brun ne flanchait pas mais il sentit son parrain se placer à ses côtés.

- Hey Ry... souffla le plus vieux. Arrête-toi un moment.

- Non... murmura Harry. Je ne dois pas m'arrêter.

- Si tu vas prendre une pause Harry, répéta catégoriquement le plus vieux.

- Ce serrais une perte de temps. Laisse-moi me concentrer.

- Non, trancha Sirius.

Et il fit tout ce qu'il put pour le déconcentrer. En riant il le secoua puis le chatouilla et peu à peu Harry ne put retenir son rire. L'aura disparut et Harry ouvrit les yeux.

- SIRI ! s'écria Harry réprobateur, mais le sourire aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Je n'ai plus qu'un quart d'heure pour m'entrainer.

- L'entrainement est fini pour aujourd'hui Harry, expliqua Sirius en se relevant.

- Mais il faut que je progresse !

- Tu progresses déjà bien assez vite Ry. Tu as le droit de te relâcher tu sais ?

Le visage pourtant joyeux d'Harry se referma et il se releva rapidement.

- Non je n'ai pas le droit de laisser tout tomber comme ça Sirius. L'avenir d'un bon nombre de personne pèse sur mes épaules.

- Peut être, concéda Sirius en hochant les épaules. Mais de temps en temps tu as le droit de penser à toi. Arrête d'être aussi sérieux ! Éclate-toi un peu ! Tu es un ado Ry ! Et les adolescents ça ne fait pas que travailler d'arrache pied pendant les vacances d'été... Tu n'es pas un ado normal mais tu peux faire semblant de l'être le temps de... d'un dîner au restaurant ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Le temps que tu prennes ta douche et de s'y rendre il sera plus de dix-neuf heures trente. Alors ?

- Ca me dis, capitula Harry avec un sourire reconnaissant.

- Bien. Va prendre ta douche maintenant.

En regardant Harry disparaitre dans les escaliers Sirius se dit qu'effectivement, son boulot de parrain était de rendre la vie d'Harry plus joyeuse, plus rose, et non pas de faire de lui un guerrier obéissant.

===~HPSB~===

- La première pensée qui m'est venue c'était que Malfoy pouvait parfaitement être ce soit disant héritier de Serpentard ! s'exclama joyeusement Harry en suçotant la rondelle d'orange qui ornait son cocktail d'un beau rose orangé.

- Tout à fait compréhensif, approuva Sirius. Les Malfoy sont une famille dont pas un membre n'a pas été envoyé à la maison Serpentard. Mais comment as-tu su que ce n'était pas le cas ?

- C'est ça le meilleur ! fit Harry en riant d'avance. Hermione nous a concocté un polynectar et on est entré dans la salle commune des Serpentard sous la forme de Crabbe et Goyle !

- Non ce n'est pas vrai ?! s'écria Sirius en riant à gorge déployé. En sept ans de bonnes blagues au sein de Poudlard pas une seule fois j'ai pu voir l'intérieur de la salle commune de ces roublards ! Comment elle est ?

- Plus grande que la notre, ronchonna le brun aux yeux vert. Mais beaucoup moins chaleureuse !

- Comment ça plus grande ?! fit Sirius offusqué.

- Plus grande d'accord, ajouta Harry. Mais plus froide et beaucoup moins belle crois moi !

- Mouais j'te fais confiance. Mais rappel moi de me plaindre auprès de Dumbledore.

- D'accord mais comment vas-tu lui expliquer que tu sais qu'elle est plus grande que la notre ?

Harry lui lança un sourire amusé alors que Sirius s'enfermait dans une grande réflexion. D'un trait il finit son coktail et se mit à suçoter le sucre tout autour du rebord du verre. Alors que Sirius marmonnait dans sa barbe inexistante des plans bancals pour tromper le vieux directeur de Poudlard, il s'empara du verre de son parrain et fit subir le même traitement au sucre qui l'entourait.

- Hey ! s'écria Sirius. Mon verre !

- Fallait le surveiller... minauda Harry, content.

Il lui retendit le verre d'alcool fort, dépourvu de tout sucre décoratif et sourit. Sirius ronchonna et le reprit en lui tirant la langue. Le serveur arriva alors avec leurs entrées. Harry se jeta littéralement sur la sienne sans remarquer que le regard de Sirius ne le quittait pas. Son filleul était très beau. Sa douche avait rendu ses cheveux soyeux et brillants et il était habillé avec classe, d'une chemise blanche qui faisait ressortir sa peau dorée et d'un jeans tout aussi blanc. Une épaisse ceinture noire à la boucle d'argent barrait le tout. Sans ses lunettes ses yeux ressortaient encore plus, luisant à la lueur des bougies parsemées un peu partout dans le restaurant d'esprit espagnol. Il était beau, presque irréel. Il avait envie de l'embrasser. Terriblement envie, depuis qu'il s'était levé et l'avait vu dormir sagement, tout contre lui. Mais pouvait-il faire ça ?

Sirius se secoua et se pencha sur son entrée sans voir qu'à son tour Harry le regardait.

- Hey Siri... murmura Harry. Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr, répondit vaguement Sirius en plongeant ses iris foncées dans les émeraudes scintillantes de son filleul.

- Comment... Enfin c'est assez personnel mais je voulais savoir comment tu avais su que tu étais homosexuel ?

Sirius sourit, tout en mâchant lentement sa dernière bouchée. Il s'attendait qu'un jour ou l'autre Harry lui demande ça.

- Oh et bien... J'ai remarqué en septième année que je matais définitivement trop les fesses des joueurs de Quidditch de l'école. Je me suis même frappé la première fois que j'ai remarqué que je les classais. Et puis, bander en prenant sa douche dans les vestiaires, c'est franchement pas très glorieux. Je ne te raconte pas la galère pour cacher ça à ton père.

Harry éclata de rire, renversant sa tête en arrière. Sirius avait le chic pour tout dédramatiser quand il le voulait !

- Mais parlons de toi... poursuivit-il. Comment tu l'as su ?

- Et bien déjà... Les jumeaux Weasley ont des fesses magnifiques ! fit-il en riant. Et puis mon expérience catastrophique avec Cho Chang a finit de me dégouter des filles.

- Cho Chang... Chang... Ca me dit quelque chose... Mais oui ! Un Serdaigle asiatique, poursuivant dans son équipe de Quidditch ! Une vrai diva celui là ! Il n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre et de chialer pour un rien.

- Tel père telle fille, renchérit Harry.

Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil complice et versa un peu de vin rouge dans son verre à pied.

===~HPSB~===

- Délicieux ce dîner ! s'exclama Sirius en sortant du restaurant.

- Oui je suis rempli, répondit son filleul en s'étirant. On se fait un tour sur la plage pour digérer ?

La nuit était légèrement fraiche mais il faisait tout de même bon. Il n'y avait pas un souffle d'air et devant eux la plage n'était éclairée que par l'immense lune qui brillait au loin. Le courant n'était pas fort car la mer paraissait faite d'huile. Harry sauta le premier dans le sable et retira baskets et chaussettes. Sirius le suivit, enfonçant ses pieds nus dans le sable frais. Chaussures en main il suivit son filleul des yeux, qui marchait lentement devant lui. Il avança de quelques pas et s'assis dans le sable, regardant toujours Harry se diriger vers l'eau.

Harry s'avançait lentement vers l'horizon lumineux. Bientôt l'eau vint caresser ses pieds et il se pencha pour remonter le bas de son jeans. En relevant la tête un petit vent rare vint lui ébouriffer les cheveux et il écarta les bras pour en profiter. Il avait passé une superbe soirée en compagnie de Sirius et encore une fois, il lui avait prouvé sa complicité. Harry ne pouvait se sentir mieux qu'en compagnie de Sirius. Mais celui ci occupait maintenant toutes ses pensées. Trop sûrement. Bizarrement l'eau était tiède sur ses pieds et il avait vraiment envie de se prélasser dans l'eau.

De loin Sirius fut surpris en voyant Harry rejeter ses chaussures plus loin. Il ouvrit de grands yeux quand celui ci retira un à un les boutons de sa chemise et la lança avec ses chaussures. La vue qu'il eut sur ses fesses quand il se pencha pour enlever son pantalon lui fit mordre sa lèvre inférieure d'envie. Ce fut un Harry en boxer qui plongea énergiquement dans l'eau calme.

- HARRY ! cria-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Viens ! lui répondit Harry. Elle est super bonne !

Ce dernier plongea la tête en arrière dans l'eau et rapidement Sirius ne vit dépasser que ses jambes tendues, signe qu'Harry faisait un poirier dans l'eau. Ce qu'il adorait faire. Puis il remonta à la surface d'un bond et ses cheveux se rejetèrent arrière. Sirius ne perdit pas une miette du torse imberbe dégoulinant d'eau.

- Aller ! Rejoins-moi ! s'écria Harry en lui faisant de grands signes.

Il n'y avait pas un chat à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Il devait être vingt-trois heures trente. Dans les environs tout du moins. Alors que risquait-il ? Il se releva et rejoignit en courant le rivage. Il se déshabilla rapidement et plongea dans l'eau tiède. En remontant à la surface il tomba nez à nez avec Harry. Leurs corps se frôlaient mais ils ne bougèrent pas, trop obnubilé par l'autre. Sirius remarqua que les yeux d'Harry passaient sans cesse de ses prunelles saphir à ses lèvres et que ses joues prenaient une jolie délicate teinte rougissante. Lui aussi avait envie de l'embrasser ou craignait-il qu'il ne le fasse ? Alors il ne fit pas un geste et resta là immobile, à observer Harry, tiraillé par l'envie de le toucher.

- Embrasse-moi...

Sirius sursauta. Ca n'avait été qu'un murmure mais c'était là. Il l'avait bien entendu, ce n'était pas un rêve. Le regard d'Harry soutenait le sien et il percevait à l'intérieur de l'espoir.

- Tu le veux vraiment ? Souffla à son tour Sirius tout en se rapprochant juste un peu.

- Plus que tout Siri, fit Harry d'une voix forte cette fois ci. Alors... _Kiss me beneath the milky twilight. __So kiss me_ ((1)).

- Si tu me sors ce couplet je ne peux que te croire.

Et il l'embrassa. Pas d'un tendre baiser non. D'un baiser fougueux. Harry colla son corps au sien alors que Sirius dominait sa bouche de sa langue. Il gémit et releva ses bras pour les enrouler autour du cou de Sirius. Ce dernier tenait son visage à deux mains. Il mouvait ses hanches contre celles de Sirius, l'eau accroissant leurs sensations. La mer les immergeait jusqu'au nombril et Harry frissonna, se pressant d'avantage contre Sirius qui l'embrassait encore et encore, avec la même fougue et la même passion. Voilà toute une journée qu'il rêvait de ce moment. Il soupira de bien être et renversa sa tête en arrière pour plus de confort. Sirius caressa son visage de ses doigts tout en s'activant à suçoter sa lèvre supérieur.

- Siri... gémit Harry en glissant ses mains sur les pectoraux saillants de son parrain.

- Humm ?

Sirius enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux d'Harry et tira dessus pour découvrir son cou. Il plongea le nez dedans et y déposa une myriade de baiser avant de mordre une partie de sa peau. Harry cria et il y forma un suçon rougit. Il lécha la plaie et enserra Harry entre ses bras. Non il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Alors il se mouvait doucement contre lui. Comme s'ils dansaient un slow, enlacés tendrement et possessivement sous le ciel étoilé. Harry posa sa tête sur son épaule où il déposa un doux baiser avant de s'appuyer contre lui. Sirius sourit et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux trempés du brun.

- Tu seras toujours là pour moi hein Siri ? demanda timidement Harry en se pressant contre lui.

Sirius fut surpris par sa question. Le ton qu'Harry avait employé était empli de craintes et c'était comme l'ombre d'un cauchemar.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ry... Tu n'auras qu'à regarder derrière toi et tu me verras. Je ne te quitterais pas.

- Jamais ?

- Jamais.

Rassuré, Harry bailla et s'appuya encore plus contre Sirius. La journée avait été éprouvante mais il ne regrettait pas une seconde de celle ci.

- On va rentrer... murmura Sirius en l'entrainant avec lui, en dehors de l'eau.

===~HPSB~===

Harry était frigorifié et à moitié endormis lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison. Il remarqua à peine que Sirius le portait à l'intérieur, le déshabillait et le glissait dans un lit, bien au chaud sous une couette épaisse. Il remarqua à peine aussi que Sirius s'allongeait à ses côtés et le prenait dans ses bras. Il le remarqua à peine, mais il trouva ça naturel.

===~HPSB~===

((1)) Rapport avec _Kiss me _de Sixpence None The richer, mentionné au premier chapitre. Une chanson qu'Harry aime bien ! ^^ Traduction exacte du sens dans la chanson : Embrasse moi au dessous de la voix lactée.

* * *

_Alors ? Verdict ? _

_Bises !_

_AMP_

_PS : encore merci à **Love Gaara Of The Sand** !_

_PPS : xXx-AngelOfDream-xXx . skyrock . com_


	4. Encore plus proche que ça

_

* * *

_

Là je suis vraiment impardonnable !

_J'ai beau avoir l'excuse des vacances, deux mois pendant lesquels je ne peux publier, j'aurais dû travailler sur ce chapitre bien avant les Grandes Vacances ! J'suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre et surtout un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé soutient/réclamations/menaces, ça fait toujours plaisir (même pour la dernière option j'vous assure, une fois la peur passée... ^^)._

_Bref je viens aussi de remarquer que, vu que j'ai déjà fini d'écrire la fic et que certains chapitres sont écris à plus d'une année d'intervalle, l'ensemble est plutôt disparate, autant au niveau de la qualité et de la longueur. Je fais ce que je peux pour remédier à ce problème mais malheureusement, c'est plutôt difficile. ^^ _

_Promis je ne metterais pas quatre mois à publier le chapitre 5 !_

_Bizoox ! AMP_

**

* * *

****Chapitre 4 : Plus proches que ça encore**

"Encore un réveil parfait", fut la première pensée d'Harry lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain. Il se sentait bien, le soleil le réchauffait et le chant des oiseaux le berçait. Il se sentait à sa place et un parfum entêtant émanait des coussins et des oreillers. Le parfum de Sirius. Car il était dans sa chambre. L'épaisse couette bleu marine couvrait la moitié de son corps et il s'était étalé sur l'immense lit. Le drap recouvrant le matelas formait des nombreux plis à ses côtés et Harry savait que c'était l'endroit où Sirius avait dormi. Il passa la main dessus, comme pour réaliser que quelques instants auparavant son parrain dormait tranquillement là, à ses côtés. Sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Des autres, de l'extérieur, de la guerre, de la morale...

Cette pensée fit naître un délicieux sourire qui illumina son visage. Ses yeux brillèrent lorsqu'ils les posèrent sur l'énorme baie vitrée de la chambre. Le ciel était d'un bleu joyeux, et aucun nuage ne venait entraver sa gaieté. Le temps était tellement semblable à son humeur qu'il se sentit presque revigoré par cette vie. Humant lentement, il songea à la veille en gémissant de bien être.

La maison était silencieuse et cette fois ci Sirius devait être parti pour son footing matinal. Alors Harry resta couché un moment à flemmarder, profitant du confort du lit de son parrain. Puis il se leva et prit une bonne douche. Il devait encore aller chercher à la boulangerie des croissants frais et à la librairie le journal de Monsieur.

==HPSB==

- Coucou Harry !

- Salut Catherine, répondit le brun en s'asseyant sur le comptoir derrière la jeune vendeuse. Comment ça va ce matin ?

- C'est plutôt à toi de me le dire, rétorqua la jeune femme en tendant à une vieille dame sa monnaie.

- Je vais bien merci, dit Harry qui ne voyait définitivement pas plus loin que le bout de son nez.

- Hinhin, et Sirius ?

- Il fait son footing comme d'habitude pourquoi ?

Après avoir salué son dernier client Cath' se tourna vers lui avec un sourcil moqueusement haussé.

Décidemment, plus elle connaissait Harry, plus il l'amusait. Bien loin d'être naïf, lorsque cela concernait les personnes qu'il aimait, il ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Il ne se rendait absolument pas contre des réactions qu'il engendrait dans le cœur des autres avec rien qu'un sourire. Et pourtant... On ne pouvait pas dire qu'avec leurs regards amourachés et chargés en tension sexuelle, qu'ils étaient discrets. Sans compter qu'ils avaient presque l'air de baiser ensemble à chaque fois qu'ils prenaient la moto. Sexy...

- Pourquoi ? répéta-t-elle. Parce que peut être, je dis bien peut être, il est plus que ton parrain.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Feignit Harry en se sentant rougir.

- J'avais déjà des soupçons avant mais la rencontre d'hier n'a fait que confirmer mes doutes. Il y a plus entre toi et Sirius qu'un lien parrain-filleul. Vous vous lancez des regards... Que je qualifierais de sexuellement tendus ou... Entendus...

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi Cath', contra le brun en détournant le regard.

- Je te fais juste part mon humble avis Harry, mais je sais que tu me caches quelque chose. Je me demande même si tu n'es pas tombé amoureux de lui...

Harry ne put répondre car un homme entra dans la boulangerie coupant court à leur discussion. Observant son amie effectuer avec amabilité son travail, il remit ses dernières paroles de côté dans esprit. C'était mieux ainsi car... Elles le troublaient. Il fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras. Non, il ne devait pas y penser.

~*~

Harry déposa ses affaires dans l'entrée et pendit sa veste, ou plutôt celle de Sirius. Il ne cessait de repenser à sa discussion avec Catherine malgré ses injonctions mentales. Était-il autant attaché à Sirius ? Il n'en savait rien. Il soupira et passa une main lasse sur sa nuque. Le temps lui en dirait peut être plus.

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Tu as pensé aux...

- Croissants ? Finit le brun à la place de Sirius. Oui oui !

Sirius apparut dans les escaliers, le sourire aux lèvres et les cheveux mouillés. Extrêmement attirant avec son air négligé qu'il arborait souvent naturellement. Quelques gouttes s'échappaient de ses mèches corbeaux et s'écrasaient sur ses joues ou sur ses épaules, l'eau rendant le tissu fin de son t-shirt légèrement transparent. Rien de cela n'arrangea Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de l'observer à son aise du coin de l'œil, les joues délicatement rougies, alors qu'il pendait sa veste. Lestement, il suivit Sirius dans la cuisine.

- J'me demandais si ça ne te tenterais pas un tour de bateau cet après midi ? On peut en louer un sans problème, j'ai été vérifier ce matin au port. Dumbledore a pensé à tout.

Harry posa les croissants sur la table et sourit à son parrain.

- Un peu que ça me tente ! Mais il faut absolument que je réussisse la lévitation sans baguette, ajouta-t-il à contre cœur. Je ne peux pas me permettre de rater un entrainement.

- Si tu le peux, répliqua son parrain. Et facilement même. Tu as encore plus de trois semaines avant de reprendre les cours et puis la bataille finale... Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

- Elle peut arriver à n'importe quel moment Siri, contra Harry. Il faut que je sois prêt. Ce qui est loin d'être le cas !

- On en a déjà parlé Harry. Tu dois te reposer aussi, tu as le droit de vivre, rétorqua à son tour Sirius le plus sèchement possible. De toute façon, un Survivant crevé ne survivra pas longtemps.

- Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense Sirius, dit Harry, en se renfrognant.

- Parfaitement et toi tu sais très bien de quoi je suis capable, même sans magie. Donc que tu le veuilles ou pas, tu iras sur ce bateau cet après midi, avec moi, conclu-t-il avec toute l'autorité dont il disposait.

Harry ne répondit pas mais observa les prunelles de Sirius, inquisiteur. Celui ci soutint son regard avec détermination. Le voir si sérieux était tellement étrange que le jeune Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il tenta de dissimuler son hilarité dans une quinte de toux pas vraiment naturelle mais prit sur le fait par une paire d'œil bleu nuit, il laissa libre court à son rire.

- Quoi ?! Ronchonna Sirius en croisant les bras. Tu as balayé en deux secondes tout mon effort pour paraître autoritaire ! C'est cruel !

- Ca ne te vas pas Siri, mais alors pas du tout ! s'exclama Harry. Mais pour te remercier de _ton effort _j'accepte de te suivre cet après midi.

- Comme si tu avais le choix, grogna son parrain avant de boire une gorgée de son café.

Harry secoua la tête amusé et retourna à son petit déjeuné, fin prêt.

===~HPSB~===

- Bonjour, aborda Sirius.

Le magnifique jeune homme, qui tenait le comptoir du magasin où ils avaient loué leur bateau, releva la tête et immédiatement rougit. Il était beau, la vingtaine, de beau cheveux blonds rendus brillants par le soleil et en maillot de bain, exposant aux regards sa peau pain d'épice et ses abdos craquants. De grande taille, avec ses jolies pommettes hautes et ses yeux océans, il avait tout de la caricature type du surfeur joueur et espiègle, tout en restant incroyablement sexy.

- J'ai réservé un bateau au nom de Hammond, continua Sirius en s'accoudant au comptoir.

- Je vous cherche ça tout de suite, répondit le jeune homme, évitant son regard charmeur.

Loin d'être discret, Sirius laissa ses belles orbes d'un ciel d'une nuit, cachées derrière une paire de lunettes, se promener sur le blond. Son sourire dragueur aux lèvres, tel celui qu'il arborait continuellement lors de sa scolarité célèbre et relatée partout à Poudlard, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le séduire. Il ne portait qu'un maillot de bain, son short camouflage et Harry était derrière, discutant avec un homme à la soixantaine et au crâne dégarni, brunit par le soleil, sur les règles de sécurité. L'animagus fit mine de s'étirer, présentant quelques secondes son visage au soleil. Il savait parfaitement que ses gestes étaient emplis d'une grâce sauvage, animale. Et que cela faisait toujours son petit effet dans la gente masculine homosexuelle, même chez les femmes c'est pour dire. Elles étaient encore nombreuses à lui courir après, sans aucunes chances de conclure bien entendu. Non pas que ça l'agaçait, au contraire, il adorait leur expressions outrées alors que quelques faux espoirs plus tard, il leur révélait le pot de rose. A savoir, son homosexualité.

- C'est bien de travailler ici ? S'enquit-il, mine de rien.

- Humm... Oui, très convivial, répondit le jeune homme dont les joues se teintaient de cramoisie. Vous réglez en chèque ou en carte ? demanda alors Connors, selon l'indication de son badge.

- En carte... Connors, répondit Sirius en souriant encore plus.

Il le savait, Connors n'était pas sensible à sa beauté ravageuse, et dans son extrême gentillesse, il ne tenta pas de le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.

Plus loin Harry avait aperçut le petit manège de son parrain et sentait son estomac se tordre d'une façon des plus déplaisantes. Sirius était plus que sexy dans cette tenue et le voir avec cet adonis le rendait on ne peut plus jaloux. Il ne s'expliquait pas la colère qui envahissait son corps, ni cet espèce de voile rouge qui recouvrait sa vue. De toute façon il n'en avait que faire, sa jalousie était là et le prenait aux tripes. Elle l'importunait, il se devait alors de l'arrêter puisque dixit son propre parrain, il devait en premier lieu penser à son propre bien être. Sans même sans apercevoir, il fronça les sourcils et gronda légèrement.

Alors il remercia promptement le vieil homme qui lui tendit trois fusées de détresses, n'ayant absolument rien remarqué du manège des deux amants, que ce soit l'amusement de Sirius ou la colère d'Harry. Ce dernier ne s'embêta pas en politesse et fondit sur Sirius. Le rejoignant, il s'accouda au comptoir et le poussa avec amusement de la hanche. Sous ses lunettes, le regard de Sirius se fit agacé. Mais Harry ne se démonta pas et sans un regard pour le pauvre Connors qui n'avait que faire de leurs querelles (après tout, un commercial restait un commercial avec ses habitudes, soit les sourires et la politesse qu'il ne fallait pas prendre pour de la drague...), il prit la parole.

- Alors t'as payé ? demanda-t-il, pressé.

- Oui, oui c'est bon je paye, grommela Sirius. T'es si pressé que ça ?

Harry haussa un sourcil subjectif et se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, murmura dans l'oreille de son parrain :

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Après tout, on sera seuls, tout les deux dans un bateau avec une seule cabine, perdus au milieu de l'océan... Alors oui je suis pressé... Très pressé.

Sur ces bonnes paroles il s'éclipsa, s'avançant de son pas souple vers le beau bateau moderne, à la coque blanche scintillante sous le soleil qui dardait avec force ses rayons sur elle, qui les attendait sagement. Il sentait le regard de Sirius le suivre et il en était fier. Un sourire victorieux orna ses lèvres et il sut d'instinct que ce maudit Connors était déjà oublié. Son estomac se détendit et passant devant le vieil homme, il lui adressa cette fois ci de chaleureux remerciements. Il ne s'attarda pas, il attendait juste que le payement se fasse, histoire de laisser le temps à Sirius de pouvoir l'admirer.

Et il avait invraisemblablement raison. D'un coup sec Sirius arracha la carte de crédit magique que Dumbledore leur avait confiée de la main de Connors et sans même le saluer s'élança vers le bateau, attrapant au passage le sac de provision qu'Harry avait oublié sur le port. Maladroitement, il trébucha sur un tas de corde mais n'ayant que faire, il sauta lestement dans le bateau et rejoignit Harry, les yeux voilés par un désir titillé et bel et bien présent.

===~HPSB~===

- Mais arrêtes-toi !!!! s'écria Harry en s'agrippant à la porte de la cabine.

Sirius allait définitivement trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Il riait à gorge déployé mais le bateau se soulevait, puis retombait sur l'eau dans une secousse étourdissante et des épaisses éclaboussures inondaient son arrière. Ils rebondissaient au rythme des vagues du large et encore une fois Sirius poussa le levier de vitesse. Debout mais bien accroché, Harry se sentait décoller à chaque secousse. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus la coque par à coup, ce qui était loin de le rassurer.

Il ne savait même pas s'il avait le pied marin puisque c'était la première fois qu'il prenait un bateau. Et oui la première fois. Décidément, Sirius lui en faisait découvrir des choses.... Mais secouant la tête, s'arrachant aux souvenirs de leur première nuit, sa tête se cogna contre la vitre et de plus belle, il reprit ses hurlements.

- Sérieusement Sirius, gronda le brun. Ralenti !

- Mais pourquoi ?! fit Sirius, amusé.

- Parce que c'est dangereux, rétorqua Harry avant d'ajouter, en voyant le regard entendu de Sirius: Et parce que ça me fait flipper aussi !

Sirius éclata une nouvelle fois de rire mais consentit à s'arrêter. Il coupa le moteur et laissa l'embarcation dériver tranquillement sur une mer relativement calme. Les températures d'aujourd'hui dépassaient la moyenne et pour être franc, ils crevaient de chaud. Tout deux torses nus, ils s'étaient étalés des couches et des couches de crème solaire indice cinquante (qui n'était pas de trop) pour se protéger des UV, qui atteignaient leur peau sans aucun obstacle puis que le ciel était vierge de tout nuage. L'étalage de crème n'avait pas arrangé les affaires de Sirius qui avait vu son désir n'en être qu'attisé et presque torturé, il avait vu Harry s'affairer partout à demi nu, riant et discutant avec le vieil et son fils. Le brun avait le contact facile, tout comme lui, mais pour une fois, Sirius maudit ce gène venant de ses parents. S'éventant légèrement, son regard protégé par de lunettes aux verres sombres se posa sur la surface éblouissante de l'eau qui reflétait le soleil, rendant sa vue aveugle.

Il se retourna vers Harry qui s'asseyait enfin tranquillement à l'arrière du bateau, sur le long banc qui entourait tout la croupe de l'appareil. Il le regarda se pencher pour toucher l'eau et laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés depuis hier soir. La gène les avait définitivement quittés, bien heureusement et Harry paraissait enclin à continuer. Son cœur se gonfla à cette pensée mais il se renfrogna presque aussitôt. Jusqu'où cette histoire allait-elle le mener ? Harry était et resterait son filleul avant tout. Ce ne serait pas... Normal qu'un autre lien les unis. Mais la véritable question était plutôt celle ci. Est-ce que lui voulait autre chose qu'un lien filleul-parrain entre eux ? Son regard retourna vers Harry et il dessina des yeux la courbe du dos doré de son filleul. Il mata sans vergogne les fesses tendues et finit en glissant sur les longues jambes musclées d'Harry. Il était craquant, plus même, beau. Et il avait un cœur d'or. Encore plus juste, une âme en or. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi juste et ayant aussi peu de préjugés qu'Harry. Il ne jugeait personne par son apparence, mais plutôt par leurs actes et leurs choix, ce qui faisait d'eux ce qu'ils étaient vraiment.

Sa véritable envie était bien nette maintenant. Il voulait plus, beaucoup plus, mais pas si Harry ne le voulait pas. Il ne le forcerait à rien, et resterait dans les limites de ses choix. Il ne voulait que son bonheur, même si cela créait son propre malheur. Il l'avait juré en tant que parrain à James, qu'Harry passerait toujours devant les autres mais dorénavant il le jurait en temps qu'amant, Harry serait sa priorité numéro un. Parole de Maraudeur. Et fois de Gryffondor, une parole comme ça, ça ne se brise pas.

- Hého Sirius ?!

- Mmmm Oui ? fit Sirius en secouant la tête.

- Je te demandais si tu voulais te baigner ou bronzer à l'avant du bateau.

- Tu préférerais quoi toi ?

- Je préfère ce que toi tu préfères, répliqua Harry avec un sourire amusé. Et ne réponds pas à mes questions avec une question. C'est impoli.

- Parce que Monsieur croit qu'il peut me faire la morale ?! S'exclama Sirius en se levant.

Pas intimidé pour deux sous, Harry se redressa à son tour et soutint le regard soi-disant menaçant de Sirius.

- Dois-je te rappeler qui est le véritable adulte ici ?

- Non je le sais très bien... susurra Sirius en avançant doucement. C'est moi !

Il ponctua sa phrase avec une bourrade qui propulsa Harry à l'eau.

- HAAAAAAAAA ! _"SPLASHHHHH"_

Riant aux éclats Sirius regarda Harry revenir à la surface, tout suffocant et aveuglé. Puis il plongea dans l'eau, avant qu'Harry n'ai le temps de se venger. Cependant Harry ne se gêna pas pour lui sauter dessus et une bagarre aquatique commença. Harry se mit à le chatouiller, le faisant se tordre de rire dans l'eau. Sirius contre attaqua en lui attrapant les pieds et en les soulevant pour le projeter en arrière. Harry cria en coulant, ce qui lui fit boire la tasse et une gerbe d'eau éclaboussa les alentours. Mais il se rattrapa de justesse à Sirius, en enserrant ses hanches de ses jambes. Rapidement Sirius le remonta à la surface, peinant pour garder la tête hors de l'eau, les narines bouchées par l'eau salée. Harry s'accrocha à ses épaules pour ne pas couler, prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

- Merde, Ry t'es lourd ! s'écria Sirius qui s'agrippait comme il le pouvait au rebord du bateau.

- Merci du compliment, se renfrogna Harry en attrapant à son tour le rebord du bateau.

Sirius lui poussa les fesses un peu plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulut et Harry bascula la tête la première dans l'embarcation.

- Aïe ! s'écria Harry.

- Oups ! s'exclama Sirius en retenant un rire à la vue des jambes d'Harry bizarrement en l'air. Ca va ?

- Ca pourrait aller mieux ! répondit Harry, à la voix étrangement étouffée.

- Aide-moi à monter à la place de geindre ! grogna Sirius en levant un bras.

- T'es gonflé toi... grommela le brun en se relevant.

De l'autre côté Harry attrapa sa main et tira le plus fort possible. Sirius poussa en même temps et à son tour bascula à l'intérieur un peu plus fortement qu'ils ne l'auraient voulut car ils se cognèrent l'un contre l'autre et Sirius tomba sur Harry. Il y eut un grand fracas, puis un grand silence. Sirius était entièrement allongé sur Harry, et leur nez se frôlaient. Il sentait le souffle de l'actuel Survivant sur ses lèvres. "Zut alors... " Fut les dernières paroles murmurées de Sirius avant de poser se lèvres sur celles d'Harry.

Comme la veille la passion fondit sur eux et prit possession de leur corps. Harry lui attrapa la nuque et entrouvrit les lèvres laissant Sirius investir sa bouche à sa guise. Ses jambes se glissèrent sur les côtés pour permettre à Sirius de mieux s'installer. Leurs corps glissaient l'un contre l'autre, trempés par l'eau salée mais ils ne s'en plaignaient pas... Bien au contraire. Les mains d'Harry se faufilèrent sur le dos de Sirius et allèrent se loger sur ses fesses, les caressant doucement. Sirius se frotta contre lui et lui lâcha la bouche pour embrasser son torse à petits coups. Il lécha un téton et le happa, faisant gémir Harry de plaisir. Avec sa langue il traça un chemin de salive jusqu'à son nombril et souffla doucement dessus. La sensation de froid était merveilleuse pour Harry qui murmura son prénom tout en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

- Siri...

L'appelé se redressa à quatre pattes et d'un geste vif enleva le short de bain détrempé du brun qui cria de surprise. Harry en profita pour retirer celui de Sirius avant de se presser contre lui, à genoux sur le sol du bateau. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement les mains fourragées dans les cheveux de l'autre. La lèvre inférieure de Sirius se mit à saigner quand il introduisit un doigt en Harry. Pour se faire pardonner Harry lécha le sang et l'embrassa doucement avant de descendre vers son cou, le corps en feu. Un deuxième doigt entra et il lui mordit la clavicule avant de revenir passionnément vers les lèvres qu'il happa entre les siennes.

- Harry on doit arrêter... soupira Sirius contre sa bouche.

Harry sursauta et lâcha ses lèvres, le regard en fusion.

- Tu te moques de moi ? Haleta-t-il.

- On n'a pas de préservatif...

Et Harry sourit. Sirius haussa un sourcil alors qu'il désignait de la tête le sac derrière lui. Le jeune Gryffondor poussa sur les épaules du plus vieux qui s'allongea, Harry sur lui. Tout en prenant ses lèvres Harry attrapa le sac et fouilla dedans avant d'en sortir un condom, sagement rangé dans une poche intérieur discrète.

- Coquin, marmonna Sirius sous ses lèvres.

- Seulement avec toi... murmura Harry en inversant leurs positions.

Sirius s'empara du préservatif et le mit fébrilement. Harry lui caressait les cuisses avec délices, le fixant dans les yeux. Ses émeraudes se perdaient dans ses perles d'argents. Puis délicatement il renversa Harry en arrière. Celui ci souleva son bassin qu'il plaça sur ses cuisses, tout en posant sa tête sur une serviette pliée. Sirius l'embrassa sur le bout du nez et se plaça à son entrée. Il le pénétra doucement, provoquant leurs râles de plaisir. Il voulut laisser au brun le temps de s'habituer à sa présence mais, impatient, Harry donna un premier coup de rein qui lui fit perdre le contrôle. Les coups de butoirs commencèrent, tantôt fois forts et violents dictés par leur passion, et tantôt doux et tendres, dictés par leur attachement. Les changements de vitesses les amenèrent au bord du supplice et ils se libérèrent, le corps tremblant. Harry hurla son plaisir, s'agrippant aux épaules meurtries de son parrain. Sirius continua tout de même à se mouvoir contre lui avant de prendre sa bouche. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent mais ils n'en avaient cure. Un vertige les pris et Sirius s'effondra sur Harry, haletant.

Ce fut là qu'il vit les escaliers en métal, brillant sous le soleil lourd et il éclata de rire. Harry tourna son regard voilé par le plaisir vers lui et d'un haussement de menton lui désigna les marches. Harry gloussa avant de l'embrasser tendrement, tout en entourant son cou de ses bras.

===~HPSB~===

Il faisait nuit. Les deux amants étaient couchés sur l'avant du bateau, entre deux chaudes couvertures. Sirius avait révélé qu'il avait pris la précaution de prendre comme date limite de rendement du bateau le lendemain matin à 11 heures. Harry en avait rit et s'était contenté de se blottir entre ses bras. La nuit était fraiche mais étoilée et au chaud l'un contre l'autre ils admiraient ces étoiles, brillantes, le seul repère optique qu'ils avaient sur le monde.

Fatigué par sa superbe journée, Harry se lova encore plus entre les couvertures et se coucha sur le ventre, à moitié sur la deuxième couverture et à moitié sur Sirius. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son parrain qu'il enlaça de ses bras avant de soupirer de bien être. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Sirius sourire avant de lui caresser tendrement les cheveux.

- Harry ?

- Mmmm ?

- J'veux juste te dire que j'ai adoré cette journée.

Harry releva la tête et lui fit un splendide sourire. Sirius redressa la sienne pour placer un léger bécot sur ses lèvres. Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit il se recoucha. Il allait bien dormir ce soir.

****

- Attrape la corde !

- Oh Putain Ry ! Je suis coincé !

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai comment ça marche ce truc !

- Pousse sur la manette là ! Nan pas celle là mais arrête ! Celle de droite ! A droite Harry ! A DROITE !

- Ca ? Mais ce n'est pas une manette ! Moi j'appelle ça un levier !

- Ouais bah c'est la même chose !

- Attrape la corde à la place de parler !

- Parce que tu crois que c'est facile !

- Eh c'est toi qui a dis "Vas à la barre Harry, amarrer un bateau c'est un boulot d'homme !".

- Et bien c'est un boulot d'hommes au pluriel ! Corrigea Sirius. Bon tu viens m'aider oui ! Mais coupe le moteur avant !

Harry tourna brusquement les talons, faillit glisser sur le sol trempé du bateau et éteint rudement le moteur. Puis il se précipita vers l'arrière de l'appareil. Sirius, agenouillé sur le port essayait d'attraper la corde attachée au bateau. Il marcha prudemment vers la corde en question qu'il réussit à lancer à Sirius. Avec son aide, son parrain tira le bateau vers le port et l'attacha solidement. Harry se pencha par dessus le bastingage et attrapa le sol, tirant de toutes ses forces. Sirius finit son nœud et se releva, victorieux.

- Tu vois j'ai réussi !

- Bien sur, renchérit Harry, ironique. Tout seul, comme un grand !

Sirius lui tira la langue et attrapa le sac à dos qu'il mit sur ses épaules. Harry lui sauta à terre. Mais il ne fit pas attention aux cordages posés sur le sol et atterrit dessus. Sa cheville se tordit et il se renversa en avant. Sirius, grâce à ses réflexes toujours présents, réussit à le rattraper et s'empara de sa main pour le tirer vers lui. Harry atterrit contre son torse et sourit, essoufflé.

- Merci...

Sirius rit doucement et pencha sa tête pour déposer un bécot sur les lèvres chaudes d'Harry. Ce dernier entremêla leurs doigts et main dans la main ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil afin d'enregistrer leur arrivée.

!§! HPSB !§!

Décidemment, se dit Harry lors du voyage retour, bien serré contre le dos de son parrain, leur moto transperçant le vent, entre eux, ça se précisait. Finalement, aucun d'entre eux n'avait résisté à l'appel du corps de l'autre, ce qui pour être franc, ne les dérangeait pas. L'aspect interdit, peu légal de leur relation leur passait par dessus la tête... Pour le moment.

Car même si le soleil brillait au dessus de leur tête, au loin une tempête se préparait, se profilant lentement à l'horizon.

**Et ils n'étaient pas prêts. **

* * *

_Alors ? Verdict ?J'espère que vous avez aimé !_

_**Angel MP**_

_PS : Encore un IMMENSE merci à** Love Gaara Of The Sand** qui a corrigé ce chapitre et qui me soutient malgré mes fréquents retards_.


	5. Le rêve est fini Il est temps de

_Et voilà le suivant ! J'mets de plus en plus de temps entre chaque chapitre, c'est désolant ! J'm'en excuse en plus j'ai la chance d'avoir une béta qui corrige plus vite que je ne répond à ses mails (à peine je lui avais envoyé qu'il m'étais rendu sans fautes... à vous donner le vertige !) Merci à toi Love Gaara Of The Sand et bon voyage à Cuba ma belle !_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, le prochain arrivera vite !_

_Et à tout ceux qui ont la chance d'être en vacances... Comme moi. BONNE VACANCES ! Les premières de l'année scolaire... Ca fait du bien !_

_Bizoox !_

_AMP_**Chapitre 5 : Le rêve est fini. Il est l'heure de se réveiller.**

* * *

L'air caressa leurs corps brûlants. Le plus jeune des deux hommes frissonna et se lova contre son aîné. Ce dernier eut un geste tendre. Il l'entoura de ses bras, comme s'il avait peur que son cadet ne le quitte. L'attachement se lisait dans leurs yeux pétillants de bien-être. Bien pourquoi ? pensèrent-ils. Bien pour lui, fut la seule réponse qui leur vint à l'esprit...

- Mmmm... Souffla Harry. Je suis bien ici.

Avec ses mains il gratta un peu le sable sous le bras de Sirius qui s'imbriqua dans le creux. Harry put y poser sa tête confortablement avec un soupir d'aise qu'il ne cacha pas. Celle de Sirius pivota vers lui et il sourit en voyant le jeune homme fermer les yeux. Il releva son avant bras et caressa tendrement les cheveux de son filleul. Sa peau contre la sienne était la sensation la plus grisante qu'il ait connu malgré ses années de papillonnages, ses nombreux amants et amantes, malgré la guerre, la guerre pour la vie... Malgré tout ça, un simple geste de son filleul l'envoyait au septième ciel.

- On est toujours bien ici, ajouta Sirius avant de porter son regard vers le ciel bleu et nu de tout nuage.

Harry nicha son nez dans le cou de Sirius et survola son torse de la pulpe de ses doigts. L'estomac de son parrain se contracta sous son touché et il sourit légèrement avant d'y dessiner des arabesques selon son inspiration. Discrètement la tête de Sirius s'inclina vers la sienne et il respira l'odeur de ses cheveux tout en fermant les yeux. De son autre main, il attrapa celle d'Harry et entrelaça leurs doigts.

- Je suis bien avec toi tout court... susurra-t-il dans l'oreille du Gryffondor.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Harry esquisser un sourire et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il sentit sa bouche se poser sur un de ses tétons. Il soupira de bien être et caressa la nuque d'Harry.

- Moi aussi, continua Harry. Je suis bien partout, tant que je suis avec toi.

Sa phrase frappa Sirius comme un poignard, tout aussi rudement. Mais ce qu'il ressentit ne fut pas de la douleur mais un bonheur sans pareil. Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se hâta de redresser son visage pour prendre les lèvres d'Harry. Comme à leur habitude la passion fondit sur eux et les emprisonna dans un monde merveilleux. Harry glissa ses bras entre eux et les noua autour du cou de l'autre. Sirius lui attrapa les hanches et il vint docilement prendre sa place au dessus de lui. Il gémit bruyamment lorsque son parrain suçota légèrement sa lèvre et il s'agrippa à ses cheveux, les cuisses de chaque côté de Sirius. Ce dernier caressa tendrement ses cuisses et lentement, lâcha sa bouche pour déposer de petits baisers papillons sur son visage. Harry gémit et se lova tout contre lui, autant que deux hommes pourraient l'être. Il voulait fondre avec lui, ne faire plus qu'un. Il l'aimait.

Voilà une semaine qu'ils avaient couché ensemble et à chaque seconde qu'ils passaient ensembles ils se rapprochaient. Harry avait finit par comprendre qu'il aimait son parrain. D'un amour sincère et passionnel. Il l'aimait vraiment. Peut être aurait-il du remercier Catherine pour ça. La jeune fille l'avait bien sermonné et il avait finit par comprendre la nature de son attachement. Sirius ne le savait pas encore... Mais ils agissaient comme un couple. Ils dormaient ensemble, sortaient dehors ensemble, pour voir un film, manger une glace, se promener en moto. Plus aucune gène ne régnait entre eux. Non, c'était parfait, à l'image qu'Harry se faisait d'un véritable couple... Sans le "Je t'aime" significatif.

_Flash Back_

- Bien récapitulons, coupa la jeune boulangère en s'asseyant sur le comptoir. Tu couches avec lui, vous vous comportez comme un couple depuis bientôt une semaine et tu me dis qu'il n'y a rien d'autre entre vous ? Franchement Harry je te savais novice en matière d'amour mais pas si naïf !

- Mais de quoi tu parles Cath ! Sirius est mon parrain ! Même si je le voulais, rien d'autre ne pourrait se passer entre nous.

- Ca veut dire que tu le veux ? interrogea Catherine, maligne.

- Ce n'est pas la question !

- Bien sur que si !

- Mais Cath... soupira Harry, qui se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux. C'est mon parrain. Mon parrain tu entends ? Il te viendrait à l'esprit de coucher avec ton parrain toi ?

- Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas Harry. Et puis tu n'as aucun lien familial avec lui.

- Si justement. Tu sais au moins ce que ça veut dire parrain ?

- P'tain Ry ! Je veux dire que ton sang ne ressemble en rien avec le sien. Ce n'est qu'un bout de papier ton histoire ! Rien ne t'y empêche.

- Si, le bout de papier justement.

- Et tu le regrettes.

- Et je le regrette...

- Pourquoi donc ? Parce que tu l'aimes ?

- Parce que je l'aim... Hein ?!

Harry coupa sa phrase étonné.

- Tu l'aimes !

- Mais non ! Se défend-t-il. Je ne faisais pas attention à ce que je disais !

- Parce que ce n'est que la vérité.

- Mais Cath... Jamais il ne ressentira la même chose pour moi !

- Et pourquoi donc ? Franchement Harry, j'ai moi aussi un parrain et jamais il n'aurait accepté d'être ainsi avec moi sans une bonne raison. Parce qu'il ne m'aime pas... Pas comme ça.

- Sirius est resté seul un long moment tu le sais très bien.

- Ry je vais y aller franco. Sirius est une bombe. Il n'a qu'à faire un tour de dix minutes dans une boite pour se ramener un admirateur dans son lit alors... J'me dis qu'il doit bien avoir rattrapé son retard.

- Pas pendant nos vacances en tout cas.

- Sûr, puisque tu étais là. Harry tu l'aimes, ça se voit comme le nez entre tes deux yeux. Accepte-le tout au moins.

_Fin du Flash Back _

Oui, Catherine n'était pas son amie pour rien. Elle le connaissait définitivement bien. Trop peut être même. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, mais de bien être et son sourire ne disparut pas un instant. Il se sentait si bien dans ses bras ! Il eut soudain de nouveau envie de ses lèvres et redressa la tête pour l'embrasser. Sirius accueillit son baiser avec la même fougue et ses mains enserrèrent ses cuisses. Oui il aimait son parrain. À quoi bon s'en priver si c'était si bon ?

!§! HPSB !§!

La musique retentissait et elle faisait pulser ses tympans. Si au début il en était agacé, après avoir ingurgité trois verres de bière assez douce et avoir réussit à supporter cinq danses avec Sirius, elle n'était que le cadet de ses soucis. Son premier souci était plutôt le frottement que lui affligeait l'entrejambe de Sirius sur ses fesses. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et une de ses mains alla caresser la cuisse de Sirius. Son parrain avait agrippé ses hanches et déposait quelques baisers papillons dans son cou parcourut par des frissons d'appréhension.

Comme pour rompre leur bulle un maladroit danseur les percuta et Harry se cogna contre un jeune homme qui apportait des verres de l'autre côté de la piste. Une boisson glacée coula le long de son torse et il s'écarta d'un bond, frémissant violemment à cause du changement brusque de température extérieur. Alors que le serveur se confondait en excuse Harry lui fit un sourire réconfortant, tout en ajoutant que ce n'était pas grave. Au contraire, le nez de Sirius se plissa et il envoya un regard noir au serveur.

Une fois que le serveur rougissant eut détalé, effrayé, Harry jeta un regard piteux à son t-shirt trempé d'un liquide ambré qui sentait le sucre à plein nez. Cela ne gêna pas plus que ça Sirius qui vint entourer ses épaules de son bras.

- Et si on rentrait ? Je crois que tu as assez de raison pour retirer ton t-shirt immédiatement non ?

Il colla son érection toujours présente contre sa cuisse et l'embrassa délicatement dans le cou juste en dessous de l'oreille. Harry eut un gémissement sourd qui réveilla sa propre envie.

- Okay... Rentrons, mais n'espère pas garder ton t-shirt longtemps toi aussi...

- Ca ne risque pas. Et crois-moi ou pas, tu n'auras même pas besoin de me renverser de l'alcool dessus pour que je sois en feu.

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire insouciant, attirant les regards appréciateurs sur leurs silhouettes bien habillées et surtout très bien moulées. L'ainé attrapa la main de son cadet au vol et le tira dans la foule. Ils réussirent à se frayer un chemin parmi les danseurs échaudés qui se mouvaient avec frénésie, dans leur monde de luxure et de plaisir.

Ils sortirent à l'air libre avec soulagement et Sirius en profita pour attirer Harry dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Harry eut un petit rire étouffé avant de répondre au baiser tendre. Il encercla le visage de Sirius de ses mains et sans arrêter de s'embrasser ils se dirigèrent en titubant vers la moto de Patmol.

Se décollant à regret de son filleul, Sirius attrapa les casques et en mit un. L'autre il le tendit à l'adolescent qui lui caressait délicieusement le dos, de ses mains devenues expertes tant qu'elles étaient sur _son_ corps. Avant de le rabattre entièrement son visage il se retourna et attrapa la lèvre inférieure d'Harry entre ses dents. Le jeune homme gémit et Sirius passa sa langue sur la lèvre piégée. Harry ouvrit alors doucement la bouche et Sirius put attraper ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, elles se trouvèrent presque immédiatement et entamèrent un ballet effréné. Il sentit Harry soupirer contre lui et le prit dans ses bras, appréciant son corps ferme et chaud.

Le baiser les laissa haletants et ils se regardèrent, une étincelle scintillante dans leurs orbes comme jamais. Avec un dernier sourire et après un dernier bécot, Sirius enfourcha la bécane d'un geste assuré. Il attendit la présence familière d'Harry se glisser derrière lui avant de prendre véritablement place. Une fois les deux amants confortablement installé, le plus vieux fit rugir le moteur alors que le plus jeune se lovait contre dos, appréciant le calme du moment, après l'ambiance électrique de la boite. Ce fut là qu'Harry songea à ces quelques mots en ce rendant compte qu'ils voulaient tout dire à présent :

"Je t'aime."

~*~

Le moteur s'éteignit et le silence revint. Le vent ne soufflait pas, aucun oiseau ne piaillait et aucune voiture ne passait. Ils n'y firent pas plus attention que ça car le quartier était vaste, retiré du centre et peu fréquenté.

- Et si on reprenait là où on en était... susurra Harry à l'oreille de Sirius qui enlevait son casque.

Ce dernier sourit en sentant Harry retirer son t-shirt poisseux derrière lui. Alors il s'empressa de descendre de l'engin et de l'attraper contre lui pour un baiser fougueux. Harry y répondit avec ferveur, ne retenant pas un gémissement lorsque Sirius passa la pulpe de ses doigts sur ses tétons durcis. Harry le guida à l'aveugle jusqu'au porche, sans rompre leur baiser quémandeur. Sirius attrapa les clefs de la maison dans sa poche arrière et ils durent reprendre leurs souffles. En voyant les joues rougies et les yeux pétillants de son filleul, Sirius rit et posa son front sur celui d'Harry qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. Ce dernier se mordilla la lèvre, en un geste que Sirius qualifiait de sexuellement chargé alors qu'il était plus qu'anodin pour Harry. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et reprit ses lèvres en le poussant dans l'entrée, les bras solidement entourés autour des épaules du Gryffondor.

Harry, surpris par sa fougue, trébucha légèrement et ils butèrent contre le porte manteau. Leurs rires résonnèrent dans toute la maison silencieuse avant qu'un seul bruit ne les interpelle. Un bruit sinistre, sombre, annonciateur de dégâts. Un bruit sourd de verre brisé, comme jeté tel un déchet à terre.

Les deux amants se stoppèrent net et d'un regard ils virent que la cause de ce bruit ne venait _pas_ d'eux.

- Vérifie les sorts, ordonna Harry à son parrain en chuchotant le plus bas possible.

Sirius ferma les yeux, tentant de visualiser la bulle magique entourée leur maison. Mais il n'y parvint pas. Il rouvrit les paupières, laissant découvrir deux orbes affolées.

- Ta baguette ! s'écria Sirius.

Juste à temps. Cinq silhouettes sombres se jetèrent sur eux. Harry se plaqua à terre lorsque l'un d'eux voulut l'assommer avec ce qu'il reconnut être un rouleau à pâtisserie. Pris par son élan l'arme s'échappa des doigts de son agresseur et Harry pivota sur lui même, assénant à son adversaire un bon croche pied fait maison. De son côté Sirius dégaina ses sorts mais un sort de découpe utilisé avec de la magie noire lui entailla profondément l'avant bras. La plaie saignait abondamment. L'animagus ne se laissa pas avoir et riposta avec un sort d'entrave extrêmement puissant qui envoya son adversaire contre un guéridon où était posé le téléphone. Le bruit de la tonalité de celui ci retentit d'un coup sec, masquant le craquement sinistre que fit le dos de leur ennemi.

- Harry en haut ! s'exclama Sirius.

Son filleul était aux prises avec deux adversaires des plus coriaces. Un solide bouclier l'entourait mais lui pompait de l'énergie rapidement. Sirius grimaça et fit volte face pour se trouver juste à côté de lui afin d'être lui aussi protégé par le sort. Au passage il asséna un coup de coude à l'homme le plus proche d'Harry, en plein dans la nuque. Le coup de poing qu'il reçut à la mâchoire au même moment, venant d'Harry, brisa son cou et il s'écroula à terre. Pour toujours.

Profitant de l'occasion les deux combattants coururent à toute vitesse dans les escaliers juste au moment où une forte explosion enflamma la cuisine. Le souffle les projeta à terre. Ils levèrent les bras contre leurs visages pour se protéger des monceaux de verre tranchants comme des couteaux qui volèrent dans tout les sens ainsi que du souffle brûlant. Arrivé en haut plusieurs fenêtres explosèrent à leur tour et ils en reçurent une multitude d'éclat sur eux. Les morceaux de verre entaillèrent le dos d'Harry qui cria de douleur. Sirius eut un coup au cœur mais apercevant leurs assaillants juste derrière eux, il lui attrapa le bras et le fit courir, le relevant sans ménagement.

- Il faut fuir ! hurla Sirius.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais en un bruissement effrayant les flammes vinrent lécher les vitres du second étage. Ils frissonnèrent de peur alors que la fumée empoisonneuse de l'incendie leur parvenait au nez. Ils toussèrent alors que l'air devant eux se faisait plus opaque que jamais.

- _Doloris_ !

Harry s'empara de la main de Sirius et les plaquèrent tous deux à terre. Discrètement il lança un sort de mutisme où provenait la voix, suivie d'un sort d'entrave.

- Nous devons sauter par une fenêtre et transplaner ! cria Sirius en pressant son nez contre son épaule.

Ils rampèrent à terre, couverts par les bruits d'explosion et des flammes qui envahissaient leur maison. Harry sentit ses yeux le brûler, tout comme ses poumons, et les larmes aux yeux, il commença à suffoquer. Sirius l'aperçut et s'arrêta le temps de quelques précieuses secondes pour déchirer son t-shirt et en passer une moitié à Harry. Ce dernier pressa le tissu calciné contre son nez et grimaça de douleur. Ses genoux et ses mains étaient ensanglantés, entaillées par des centaines de bouts de verre provenant des vitres brisées.

- BROUMMMMMMM !!!

Soudain une seconde explosion fit trembler le sol sous leurs pieds et ils s'aplatirent à terre. En relevant la tête Harry aperçut avec effarement les flammes détruire sa chambre. Une feuille voleta vers lui par le souffle de l'explosion qui lui brûla le visage. C'était une photo, qui se plaqua contre son torse. Il reconnut Sirius et lui, heureux...

Les larmes envahissaient leurs prunelles douloureuses, soulageant un peu leurs yeux de la chaleur. Harry fourra la photo dans sa poche et continua de suivre Sirius dans les couloirs, en direction de la fenêtre la plus retirée de la maison, tout à l'arrière. Ils pourraient ainsi transplaner en sécurité. Un troisième souffle leur fouetta le visage et le feu lécha leur flanc gauche. Ils hurlèrent, leur peau brulée et leurs vêtements calcinés. Harry essaya vainement de respirer pour apaiser sa douleur mais ses poumons le brulèrent et il sentit sa tête le tourner et ses muscles trembler. Un craquement sec retentit et le plafond se craquela. Harry reçut une plaque de béton sur la cuisse et cria de douleur quand ses os se brisèrent.

- HARRY !!! Harry résiste !

Deux bras le poussèrent en avant et sa tête se ballonna. En un élan surhumain il se redressa, les yeux pleins de larmes, le corps brûlé et entaillé, plein de suie, la respiration difficile. Il vit que Sirius était dans le même état et le serrait contre lui.

- On est arrivé tu n'as plus qu'à te lever... marmonna difficilement Sirius dont les poumons le déchiraient.

Harry gémit de douleur et ses larmes redoublèrent. Sirius lui attrapa le menton et fermement lui dit :

- Harry fais le pour moi. Lèves-toi... BATS-TOI !

Pour Sirius. Malgré ses jambes chancelantes il se mit debout, Sirius aussi. Ils étaient contre la grande fenêtre dont les rebords étaient léchés par les flammes qui leur brulèrent le visage. La chaleur était insoutenable... Harry n'en pouvait plus. Tout son corps souffrait, il n'arrivait plus à respirer et sa tête le tournait. Il apercevait de sa vision floue son corps, rouge et noir et le bleu des yeux suppliants de Sirius.

- Tu arriveras à lancer un sort à l'atterrissage... Harry... souffla Sirius. Je ne peux pas... Pour nous deux. Trop faible... Tu y arriveras.

- Pour toi... murmura-t-il.

Et ils sautèrent, baguettes en main. Et de ses dernières forces Harry lança un sort qui stoppa leur chute. Puis... Trou noir... Le néant. Pour seul souvenir sa douleur... Insoutenable... Trop... Forte.

_

* * *

_

_Alors ? Verdict ?_

_AMP_

_PS : Encore merci à LoveGaaraOfTheSand_

_PPS : Bonus ? News ? ici = xXx-AngelOfDream-xXx . skyrock . com_


	6. Ouvrons les yeux

_**Coucou !**_

_Oh là là j'ai honte ! Encore une fois je tarde énormément ! Mais promis je publierais un nouveau chapitre avant la fin du mois d'avril ! ^^ Surtout que ce chapitre là, cela fait plus d'un mois qu'il est corrigé... Je vous remercie d'être encore là après tout ce temps !_

_Bizoox et bonne lecture !_

_AMP_

**Chapitre 6 : Ouvrons les yeux.**

* * *

- Il se réveille !

Harry n'eut pas conscience des paroles que son réveil engendrait mais plutôt de son corps... Il se sentait lourd, faible, comme si bouger le petit doigt pouvait le tuer. Il gémit de douleur, son dos le brûlait.

- Son dos ! Redressez le ! s'écria une voix.

Sa tête dodelina sur le côté alors qu'on le surélevait. Il sentit une main fraiche se poser sur son dos et une pommade l'imprégner. Le baume apaisa le tiraillement de sa peau et il ouvrit les yeux, ses orbes embués de larmes. Mais il était en vie. Il respirait et il ressentait. La douleur était une bonne chose, il n'était pas paralysé, rien de semblait cassé. Alors même s'il souffrait, il pouvait se sentir chanceux.

Il découvrit Ron et Hermione, dans un coin, l'air terriblement inquiets comme à leur habitude. Puis Mrs Pomfresh et Mrs Weasley qui s'afféraient autour de lui, la mère de famille a demi paniqué mais diablement efficace.

- Harry... dit doucement l'infirmière. Dis-moi si tu respires bien... Il me suffit d'un simple non ou un oui.

Harry inspira un grand coup, sans ressentir de douleur à part celle de son torse. Principalement sa peau, qui le tiraillait et le qui semblait être continuellement brûlée.

- Oui... murmura-t-il, la voix rauque et la gorge sèche.

- Bois ça, ordonna Molly.

Elle pressa un gobelet contre ses lèvres et il but le contenu sans protester. Il faillit tout recracher tant la mixture était mauvaise mais elle hydrata sa bouche et libéra sa langue asséchée. Molly lui servit ensuite un grand verre d'eau qu'il but d'un coup. L'épuisement de ses yeux parut s'envoler et il réussit à trouver en lui assez de force pour parler.

- Sir... Sirius... parvint-il à formuler.

- Il va bien, le rassura l'infirmière. Vous avez eut de la chance tous les deux. Vos poumons n'ont pas été endommagés, vos yeux non plus. Les seules blessures qui devraient te faire encore un peu souffrir sont tes brûlures et tes entailles. Nous avons retiré tout le verre que vous aviez dans le corps.

- De quoi faire une sculpture de trois mètres de haut, grogna Molly en tapotant ses oreillers.

- Que... Qu'est-ce qu'il... C'est passé ? demanda Harry dont les yeux se fermaient de fatigue.

- Vous avez été attaqués. Un piège, répondit Molly.

- Combien de... Temps ?

- Oh à peine quatre heures, rassura Pompom. Tu te remets très vite Harry. Et Sirius est déjà debout. Laisse-nous mettre un baume sur tes brûlures et nous te laisserons dormir.

Molly fit un signe à ses deux meilleurs amis qui s'approchèrent. Hermione posa une main sur une des siennes, bandées et raides. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Ron entoura ses épaules d'un bras protecteur, le regard voilé par son inquiétude. Il serra la jeune femme contre lui, tachant de paraître plus fort qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Au fond de lui Harry en fut reconnaissant. En ces temps durs et rudes, Hermione avait bien besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer nuit et jour... Et Ron semblait bien parti pour devenir cette fameuse épaule.

- Oh Harry... murmura-t-elle en retenant ses larmes. Tu nous as fait si peur...

- Ouais mec, renchérit Ron en posant sa main sur les leurs. Ne nous refais jamais ça.

Harry leur destina l'ombre d'un sourire et pressa du mieux qu'il put leurs mains. Puis il s'endormit, épuisé.

~*~

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, une dizaine d'heure plus tard il prit conscience de plusieurs choses qu'il avait omises avant. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre, à Square Grimmauld... A cette pensée les larmes envahirent les yeux d'Harry. Alors c'était la fin.

La fin de ces merveilleuses vacances avec Sirius. La fin de cette magnifique époque où il était presque un adolescent normal. La maison était entièrement détruite, alors que la veille Sirius et lui avaient projeté d'éventuellement se retrouver là bas pour les prochaines vacances. Impossible maintenant qu'elle était en ruine.

D'un geste rageur Harry essuya les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues, remarquant alors que ses mains n'étaient plus bandées. Il tourna son regard embué vers la table de chevet de la chambre où étaient posés plusieurs flacons de potion qu'il but à l'affiler. Puis il s'examina consciencieusement dans le miroir.

Sa peau était rouge, boursoufflée et irritée à certains endroits mais plus aucune trace des entailles. Il avait juste la cuisse gauche bandée ainsi qu'un pansement dans le cou, là où il avait été plus touché par les flammes. Il se rappela alors que quelques minutes avant l'incendie Sirius l'avaient embrassé là... A l'emplacement de la compresse. Son cœur se serra et il songea au frisson qui l'avait envahit et au plaisir qui commençait à dangereusement monter. Il pensa aussi au rire de Sirius alors qu'ils entraient en s'enlaçant tendrement, comme ils le faisaient souvent... Avant ? Allait-il si bien qu'on lui avait dit ? N'était-ce pas un moyen pour qu'il ne panique pas ? Sirius !

Son regard se reposa sur le miroir et il examina son visage. Il découvrit sa mine abattue, son regard désespéré et son sourire inexistant. Une étincelle de douleur résidait dans ses orbes éteints cernées de violet. Il frissonna fortement, de peur cette fois ci. Il avait bien faillit y passer mais il savait...

Il savait que ce traquenard n'avait été qu'un moyen pour Voldemort de se distraire, et de lui rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas se terrer dans sa bulle longtemps. Qu'il était et serait toujours là pour ruiner sa vie, pour le ruiner lui.

Un sanglot violent le secoua et il tomba à terre, glissant le long du miroir craquelant. Les perles d'eau salées tracèrent des sillons sur ses joues rougies et allèrent se perdre sur ses lèvres gercées. Il frappa durement le sol de ses poings endoloris. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais le droit à un peu de bonheur ?!

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et soupira, laissant ses larmes s'écoulées librement. Il en avait besoin. Parce que...

- Sirius m'a sauvé la vie. Et je l'aime... Tellement !

~*~

Harry s'habilla doucement. Il se sentait mieux et avait pris un bain. Interdit de douche pour ne pas maltraiter sa peau, dixit Molly. Il referma chaque bouton de la chemise avec soin. Elle appartenait à Ron. Tout comme le pantalon qu'il avait dû raccourcir d'un sort. Il se coiffa sommairement et étira la peau de ses cernes en soupirant. Il n'avait plus rien, toutes ses affaires lui avaient été arrachées par l'incendie mais... Il allait mieux. Et Sirius ?

Il sortit enfin de sa chambre et inspira longuement l'air pur qui y était. Il descendit doucement les escaliers, attentif au moindre bruit. Il voulait voir Sirius. Il croisa Remus et Arthur Weasley à qui il adressa un vague salut avant de continuer sa recherche. Puis il entendit des voix dans la cuisine. Une discussion calme et légère, sur le Quidditch mais surtout la voix faible mais présente de son parrain. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine à mesure où il accélérait le rythme de ses pas. Il voulait... Il voulait... Le voir !

Il déboula dans la salle, cherchant du regard celui qui avait rendu ses dernières semaines un véritable paradis. Et il le trouva, assit, la mine triste et inquiète. Il semblait bien aller, à part un bandage à l'avant bras et un pansement à l'arcade sourcilière, il n'y avait rien d'autre de notable.

- Harry !

- Sirius !

Et ils s'élancèrent. Sirius repoussa si brusquement sa chaise qu'elle tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd. Il s'avança à pas vifs vers lui et Harry se jeta dans ses bras, des larmes de soulagement coulant le long de ses joues. Sirius le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces.

- J'ai cru t'avoir perdu ! murmura Sirius en fermant les yeux. T'avoir perdu...

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie Siri... souffla Harry en retour.

Le brun plongea son visage dans le cou de Sirius qui enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux. Ils ne virent pas Ron, Ginny, les jumeaux et Hermione quitter la cuisine à pas de loup, les laissant seuls, refermant la lourde porte de la cuisine derrière eux. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, soulagés.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie... répéta Harry en serrant Sirius plus fort dans ses bras.

- Les anges ne t'attendent pas pour le moment... murmura Sirius. C'est moi qui t'attendras toujours...

- Sirius...

Ils s'éloignèrent légèrement et plongèrent leurs regards l'un dans l'autre. Doucement Sirius se pencha et s'empara délicatement de ses lèvres. Harry entoura tendrement le cou de Sirius de ses bras, quelques larmes s'échappant toujours de ses émeraudes douloureuses.

- C'est fini, murmura Sirius en posant son front contre le sien. Nous allons bien tous les deux. Nous sommes plus forts qu'un simple incendie.

- Tu es fort... rectifia Harry tout bas. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y rester tu sais... Et toi aussi. C'est de ma faute tout ça.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte tendre de Sirius pour s'asseoir à l'ancienne place de l'Animagus. Les coudes sur la table il enfouit son visage au creux de ses paumes.

- C'était moi qu'ils voulaient. C'est moi qu'ils veulent. Tu aurais pu mourir par ma faute ! s'écria Harry. Comme papa et maman ! Et comme plein d'autre ! C'est de ma faute !

Un sanglot le reprit et Sirius lui lança un regard peiné. Il s'avança doucement et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son filleul.

- Même si tes parents avaient eut le choix ils se serraient sacrifiés pour toi. Parce qu'ils t'aimaient. Et moi. Là bas je me serais sacrifié pour toi sans la moindre hésitation.

Il fit glisser ses mains le long du dos d'Harry avant d'attraper ses hanches et de le soulever le temps de s'asseoir en dessous de lui. Puis il l'attira sur ses genoux et le pressa contre son torse. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, la joue posée sur l'épaule de son filleul.

- Sans aucune hésitation. Parce que... Je t'aime Harry. Plus que tout. Je ferais tout pour que tu puisses être heureux... Même si pour ça il faut que je sois malheureux moi même. Cela n'a aucune importance...

Il sentit le dos d'Harry tressauter contre lui et retourna le brun doucement. Ce dernier n'opposa pas de résistance et s'installa à califourchon sur ses genoux.

- Comment veux-tu que je sois heureux si toi tu ne l'es pas !? S'exclama-t-il d'une voix enrouée et chargée d'émotion. Je t'aime Sirius mais je...

Harry s'arrêta et avec un regard triste caressa du bout des doigts la joue de Sirius. Il voulait tellement lui dire. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait réellement, qu'il était amoureux de lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas avec les Weasley et l'Ordre juste à côté... Il ne pouvait lui dire que jamais il ne l'aimerait comme lui l'aimait. Le mot amour entre eux était trompeur.

~*~

Un quart d'heure après ils sortirent, à la suite d'une longue discussion. Ils en avaient conclu que leur relation devait restée secrète. Merlin ce qu'ils avaient soufferts pour avouer ça !

_- Tu penses... Que nous devrions arrêter ? demanda Harry, bien que cela lui broie le cœur._

_- Après tout ce n'était que du sexe non ? Soupira Sirius en détournant les yeux. Tu te trouveras rapidement un petit ami à Poudlard j'en suis sûr._

_- Ce ne sont pas les conquêtes qui te manquent à toi aussi... marmonna Harry..._

Ils en étaient restés là, et tout deux ne savaient que faire. Leur raison leur disait de tout arrêter, que ce n'était pas... Naturel. Que la demande d'Harry avait été tout à fait honorée. Mais leurs cœurs, leurs corps, les réclamaient avec ferveur. Chaque pore de leurs peaux appelait l'autre comme chaque battement de leurs cœurs était l'un pour l'autre.

Ils avaient alors quitté la cuisine et à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre s'étaient rendus dans le salon.

~*~

Harry s'affala sur son lit, épuisé. Ron fit de même sur le sien alors que sa petite amie prenait place sur la chaise du bureau. Harry les regarda tour à tour, un sourire amusé éclairant son visage fatigué et cerné.

- Je suis heureux pour vous, déclara-t-il. Il était temps, sans vouloir vous offenser.

Hermione rit doucement et se redressa pour le prendre dans ces bras. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis alla se réfugier dans les bras musclés de Ron, rendu heureux par sa seule présence.

- Tu devrais dormir Harry, souffla-t-elle. Tu as l'air épuisé.

- Je le suis, avoua doucement Harry.

Il jeta un coup d'œil amer à son lit et froid, ressentant d'un coup toute sa tristesse. Jamais plus il ne sentirait le corps chaud de Sirius se coller à lui, en quête de contacts. Et jamais plus il n'aurait la possibilité de se lover contre lui lorsqu'il avait froid. Il frissonna d'avance, son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine. Il détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre magique de leur chambre, les iris humides. La vision du beau visage lumineux de son parrain se précisait dans son esprit. Il connaissait chaque détail de cette image. Chaque détails de son corps, que dorénavant il devra garder fictif. Plus tard sûrement, il passerait des journées à rêver de lui, de son sourire et de son corps brûlant, comme lorsqu'il le réveillait en pleine nuit pour lui faire sauvagement l'amour, poussant des gémissements d'une lascivité à faire peur.

- Oui... murmura-t-il. Je suis fatigué.

Et pressé de rêver...

~*~

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla, le soleil n'était pas levé, et une sensation de manque lui brisait le cœur. Il étouffa une plainte au creux de son oreiller et remarqua, amèrement, que le lit de Ron était vide et fait, comme si le rouquin ne s'y était pas couché. Ce qui était des plus probables.

Il crispa les doigts sur ses draps, s'interdisant de penser à Sirius. Son parrain devait être soulagé de ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes. Il pouvait enfin continuer à ramener des hommes quand bon lui semblait, à vivre sa vie d'homme libre à fond... Même s'il était entravé par lui, et tous les ennuis qu'il lui apportait. C'était à cause de lui si Siri' devait se cacher sous une fausse identité, c'était aussi à cause de lui si la majeur partie de ses journées se passaient enfermer dans ce trou plein de poussière. Tout était de sa faute...

Quelques minutes interminables plus tard il se décida à descendre. Rester au fond de son lit à ruminer ses pensées sombres ne servirait à rien. Il enfila un baggy qui trainait, et un t-shirt blanc. Des affaires de Ron, légèrement trop grandes pour lui. Il descendit les escaliers branlants, sautant avec agilité les marches craquantes. Le QG était plongé dans la pénombre et un silence pesant. Les têtes d'elfes attachées au mur donnaient un aspect à la pièce encore plus glauque et sinistre. Débouchant dans le hall, Harry resserra ses bras autour de lui. Il ne faisait pas froid, mais l'atmosphère le faisait frémir de mal être.

Il tourna les talons, se dirigeant dans le couloir, lorsqu'il aperçut de la lumière émaner de la cuisine. Curieux, il se dirigea vers elle, sur la pointe des pieds, priant Merlin pour ne pas y trouver ses deux meilleurs amis en pleins ébats. Heureusement ce ne fut pas cela qu'il trouva. Non il y rencontra Sirius, qui était assit devant une tasse d'un café bien noir et bien costaud comme il l'aimait.

- Harry ? fit-il doucement étonné.

Sirius parlait tout bas, comme s'il avait peur de briser le silence qui les entourait. Harry lui répondit tout aussi fort, préférant conserver le calme de la maisonnée.

- J'n'arrivais pas à me rendormir, avoua-t-il. Et toi ?

- Impossible de dormir, lâcha-t-il distraitement. Mon épaule et mon bras me font trop mal.

Il fit une grimace. La lumière était faible, mais elle éclairait assez pour qu'Harry puisse contempler la texture de son visage lassé. De lourds cernes soulignaient le bleu foncé de ses yeux. Harry s'avança vers une chaise à ses côtés. Ses pas ne produisaient aucun bruit. Son estomac était noué, et la présence de Sirius le gênait. Il devait dire quelque chose.

- Je suis désolé... murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

- De quoi ? Questionna son parrain en haussant un sourcil.

- De tout ça, avoua Harry. De ta blessure, du fait que tu sois de nouveau enfermé ici, dans cette maison que tu détestes. De tous les malheurs de ta vie. J'en suis la principale cause. La seule finalement. C'est à cause de moi que tu n'es pas... Libre. J'me hais pour ce que je te fais.

Il détourna le regard. La position de la chaise sur laquelle il était affalé le mettait un peu de dos à son parrain. Il croisa les bras, le regard fixe, posé sur ses jambes étendues devant lui. Derrière Sirius écarquillait les yeux, sa tasse de café au creux de ses mains reliées. Les quelques secondes d'étonnement passées, Harry entendit Sirius poser sa tasse et se lever. L'adulte surgit dans son champ de vision et se plaça devant lui. Harry n'arriva pas à décrypter son expression. Il y reconnu tout de même une évidente colère.

- Putain Ry... lâcha-t-il avec une moue désabusée. Ce n'est pas ta faute merde ! Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute !

- Bien sûr que si...

- Non, coupa-t-il catégorique. Voldemort est le seul responsable. Tu n'es qu'une des nombreuses victimes. Je... Nous ne t'en voulons pas pour tout ça, loin de là. Nous sommes tous derrière toi.

Son regard se fit plus doux et ses muscles se décontractèrent visiblement. Il grimaça une nouvelle fois et porta sa main à son bras bandé.

- Tu me manques, déclara Harry. Vraiment.

Le regard bleu nuit de son parrain trouva le sien et ne le lâcha pas. Harry le vit l'examiner et se soumit à cette observation de bon cœur. Ses yeux ne reflétaient que sa sincérité et peine. Sirius eut comme un coup au cœur et soupira, passant une main tremblante et moite dans ses cheveux.

- Tu me manques aussi... murmura-t-il.

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent une nouvelle fois. Harry n'avait qu'une envie, se lover dans au creux des bras forts de son parrain. Bizarrement cette envie l'irrita.

- Bordel... souffla-t-il. Tu sais qu'en ce moment je ne veux qu'une seule chose, dormir dans tes bras ?

Sirius ne répondit rien et Harry s'énerva, croisant les bras mais affrontant son regard.

- J'y arrive pas, fit-il entre se dents. Je n'arrive pas à m'éloigner de toi !

Lassé par tout ça, Harry se releva et s'approcha de son parrain jusqu'à que leurs torses se frôlent.

- Je ne veux pas m'éloigner de toi, précisa-t-il...

Avant d'happer ses lèvres. Immédiatement Sirius attrapa ses bras et le pressa contre lui. Harry gémit et enroula ses bras autour du cou de son parrain, retrouvant l'agréable sensation d'un de ses baisers enivrants. Un frémissement parcourut son échine et il se pressa de plus belle contre son parrain. Les mains de Sirius flattèrent ses fesses et un gémissement sourd sortit de sa bouche.

Puis soudain, tout bascula. Harry sentit le corps de Sirius se raidir et fut projeter contre la table. Un peu sonné, il croisa le regard perdu de son parrain. Une main sur le front, il s'appuya sur la table, désappointé.

- On... On ne peut pas. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Faire quoi ? S'énerva le plus jeune. Me rendre heureux ?!

- Non ! s'écria Sirius. Profiter de toi !

- Tu ne profites pas de moi ! JE suis venu te chercher, ne l'oublie pas !

- Si je profite de toi ! Tu es venu vers moi parce que je suis le seul ! Le seul avec qui tu as couché. Le sexe c'est... C'est une drogue. Surtout pour un ado de ton âge. Tu t'accroches à moi parce que le sexe ça te fait oublier qui tu es !

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'indigna Harry. Je ne suis pas... Pas comme ça ! C'est toi que je veux, pas le sexe en lui même !

- Comment pourrais-tu ?! Ria Sirius, amer. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi ! Ces sentiments... Ces frissons... Tu les ressentirais avec n'importe qui d'autre !

Harry baissa la tête. Il pouvait avoir l'air d'être coupable aux yeux de Sirius mais en fait, il retenait simplement ses larmes. Il entendit son parrain soupirer fortement et en relevant les yeux, le vit passer une main lasse dans ses cheveux soyeux. Son regard bleu nuit semblait souffrir. Un étau serra l'estomac du petit brun. C'était lui le fautif de son mal. Encore une fois.

- Ce n'est pas bien Harry... murmura Sirius, tout bas. Ce n'est pas moral. Je sais ce que c'est de s'accrocher au premier amant, moi même j'm'y suis perdu. Tu trouveras encore mieux ailleurs Harry, avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas de ta famille, avec quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'âge de ton père, ou qui éventuellement, ne l'aurait pas eut comme meilleur ami.

Il étouffa un rire jaune. Harry s'assit sur une chaise bancale. Sirius s'appuya contre un mur. Si le plus jeune ne le lâchait pas du regard, le plus vieux fuyait l'image de l'autre du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- C'est toi que je veux... osa doucement Harry.

- Non, coupa Sirius. Ce n'est pas moi Harry. C'est juste ces sensations que tu aimes. Ne me fais pas ça Harry, arrêtons nous avant que ça ne dégénère.

- Tu savais très bien que ça allait déraper ainsi, contra Harry.

- Je m'en doutais. Mais au départ ça ne devait être qu'une seule fois Harry.

- Ne commences pas à prétendre que tu ne le voulais pas ! grogna le Gryffondor.

- Justement Harry. Je le voulais trop.

Harry fronça les sourcils et l'observa, perdu.

- Tu es mon filleul avant tout Ry, pas mon amant. Ce n'est pas... Normal. Ce qu'on fait n'est pas normal.

Même s'il avait pu, Harry ne l'aurait pas contredit. Leur relation n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une relation type parrain-filleul. Loin de là. Mais il était vrai, qu'Harry ne voyait plus vraiment Sirius comme son parrain.

- Mais c'était bien... ajouta Harry sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Sirius eut un sourire amusé alors qu'Harry riait.

- Ouais... souffla l'ancien Gryffon. C'était... Bien...

- C'était cool, se remémora le plus jeune. Surtout cette fois, dans la crique...

- Mémorable ! Rit Siri'. J'ai adoré aussi la fois où on l'a fait dans l'eau en pleine nuit...

- Hum hum... Ou dans les cabines d'essayages aussi. T'es insatiable !

Sirius éclata de rire, ne songeant même pas à être gêné. Il apprécia du regard le petit air coquin qu'arborait Harry à cet instant et le délicieux sourire qui étirait ses lèvres pleines. Il retrouva dans son regard une étincelle de vie encourageante et une brillance magnifique.

- On s'est bien éclaté n'empêche... précisa Harry avec un grand sourire.

Il se tut et détourna le regard. L'image de Sirius, en pleine jouissance, se fraya un chemin au beau milieu de ses pensées moroses et il rougit légèrement. Par chance, la pénombre cacha ce fait aux yeux de son parrain.

- Mais c'est du passé, déclara Sirius, à mi-voix. Du passé...

N'y pouvant plus, le plus vieux quitta la pièce, les épaules basses. Son filleul lui resta plusieurs minutes après son départ à regarder la tasse de café froid posé sur la table de la cuisine...

* * *

_Alors ? Verdit ? J'espère n'avoir décu personne ! Pour les bonus et les news rdv : www. xXx-Angel Of Dream - xXx. Skyrock. Com. (enlevez les espaces bien entendu)_

**_AMP _**

_Ps: Encore merci à LoveGaaraOfTheSand !_


	7. Le manque

Ca y est la fic touche pratiquement à sa fin ! Désolé pour tous ces retards, comme je l'ai expliqué sur Ce que je veux, des raisons personnelles m'ont poussé à abandonner l'écriture quelques temps et maintenant que je peux m'y remettre, j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour... Malheureusement je n'y peux rien et je ne peux non plus vous dire quand sera publié le prochain chapitre !

Merci à tous, AMP

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Le manque, la pire sensation du moment.**

Le réveil du lendemain fut des plus étranges pour Harry. Comme à son habitude il avait laissé les volets de sa chambre ouverts et le soleil se chargeait de le réveiller. N'ayant que peu dormi après sa conversation avec son parrain, Harry s'était pelotonné dans son épaisse couverture, recouvrant son visage pâle, le masquant des rayons du soleil matinal. Il s'entortilla dans les draps, et bougea sur le côté. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il tâtonna les côtés et soudain, ouvrit grands les yeux en repoussant les couvertures.

Il était seul...

Même Ron avait déserté la chambre, au profit de celle d'Hermione. Le coeur du jeune Gryffondor se serra, et il retomba sur le dos, le matelas grinçant sous son poids. Il resta quelques minutes dans ses sombres pensées, rejouant dans sa tête la conversation de la nuit dernière. Le poids qui s'était logé sur son estomac s'alourdit d'autant plus... Soupirant, le jeune sorcier décida de se lever et de se changer les idées. Ressasser sans cesse les problèmes n'était pas digne d'un Gryffondor téméraire et surtout... Bien inutile.

Harry se déshabilla prestement et fila dans sa douche. Sec et relaxé, il ouvrit l'armoire, où Ron avait déposé quelques unes de ses affaires. Tonk et Kingsley étaient partis aujourd'hui même dans son ancienne cachette, à la recherche d'affaires personnelles à sauver.

- Mais j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me fallait... soupira Harry, son regard triste tombant sur la photo de Sirius et lui, riant aux éclats.

Jetant un coup d'œil au miroir incrusté dans la porte de l'armoire, Harry se détailla. Il avait grandi, et ses traits ne possédaient plus rien de ce qui avait fait de lui un gamin. Il avait muri, et faisait parfaitement ses 17 ans. Et même s'il ne dépassait pas Ron en taille, il atteignait ses épaules, ce qui n'était pas rien. Harry enfila un boxer noir, sobre et simple. Son torse s'était épaissi cet été, et on voyait sans peine ses abdos saillir sous sa peau bronzée. Ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussés, retombant sur ses yeux verts. Ses jambes, longues et élancées, agrandissaient sa silhouette.

Décidemment, ces vacances avaient été bien bénéfiques pour lui. Il passa un jeans brut qui retombait sur ses hanches étroites, Ron restant plus épais que lui. Puis enfila un t-shirt basique blanc qui mettait en valeur sa peau mate et ses muscles développés. Enfilant à la va vite des chaussettes, puis ses baskets, il passa plusieurs fois les mains dans ses cheveux, les démêlant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Une brosse ? Très peu pour lui ! Puis, affamé, il dévala les escaliers. Il sauta les dernières marches et entra dans la cuisine déjà occupée.

Y était Molly et Arthur. Ce dernier lisait la gazette du jour, discutant avec Remus qui mangeait avec appétit des gaufres sucrées. Molly papotait avec Sirius, qui farfouillait dans les placards à la recherche d'un petit déjeuner assez consistant.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! s'exclama Harry, un sourire collé aux lèvres malgré son coeur meurtrit qui battait à cent à l'heure à la vue de Sirius.

- Oh Harry ! fit Molly. Tu as le teint pâle dit moi !

Bien, pour la tentative de distraction, c'était réussit. Harry grogna dans sa barbe et s'attabla.

- Non tout va bien Mme. Weasley, rassura-t-il.

- Sirius, soupira Remus. Ca fait vingt minutes que tu cherches de quoi manger. Prend quelques choses au hasard !

- Il n'y a pas de croissants ? S'étonna Harry. Pourtant Siri' y est un drogué !

Sirius fit la moue et sortit un bol, du lait et un paquet de céréales qu'il plaça devant Harry. Ce fut rapidement suivit par un verre de jus d'orange bien frais.

- Merci Siri, fit Harry, avec un sourire ravi. Je peux aller te chercher des croissants si tu veux...

- Tu rigoles ? S'étrangla son parrain. On n'a pas le droit de sortir de là... Nous sommes enfermés, toi et moi.

Sirius se rembrunit. Les autres sorciers présents avaient étés surpris de voir que les deux hommes avaient apparemment pris leurs petites habitudes. Harry commença à écraser ses céréales dans son bol alors que Sirius, bougon, se laissait tomber sur la chaise d'à côté.

- Sirius mange ! Gronda Molly. Ce n'est pas bon de commencer la journée le ventre vide.

- Je voudrais bien figures-toi Molly ! rétorqua Sirius. Mais quoi ?

- Je peux te faire des crêpes si tu veux, proposa Harry. Je sais que tu les aimes.

Il vit son parrain hésiter, puis la faim étant trop forte, acquiescer avec un grand sourire.

- Avec plaisir ! Enfin quelqu'un pour me sauver !

- Si tu savais te faire à manger aussi... marmonna Remus, amusé.

Il s'attira d'un regard noir, alors qu'Harry se levait direction les fourneaux, embarquant son bol avec lui.

- Heureusement que tu étais là pour tenir la maison, s'exclama Remus en direction d'Harry. Je n'imagine même pas ce que vous seriez devenus si tu n'avais pas su cuisiner.

- Hey ! Je faisais le ménage ! Se défendit mollement l'animagus.

- Bien sur, bien sur... Le véritable adulte c'est Harry, pas toi.

De son côté Harry souriait, ça lui rappelait ce qu'il avait dit à son parrain sur bateau. C'en était suivit une baise torride... Les vieilles habitudes étaient difficiles à oublier disait-on. Et Harry l'espérait de tout son coeur.

A partir de ce jour, Harry vit de moins en moins Sirius. Son parrain était toujours fourré en salle de réunion, ou parlait politique avec les membres de l'Ordre. Le Survivant ne savait que faire alors qu'il s'éloignait peu à peu de lui. Quatre jours passèrent ainsi et le jeune Gryffondor sentit avec honte, son corps réagir au moindre touché. Dès qu'il voyait Sirius, son coeur se gonflait et il se sentait plus léger. Le soir, seul dans son lit froid alors que Ron se faufilait silencieusement dans la chambre de sa petite-amie, il avait une envie incontrôlable d'aller retrouver Sirius, de sentir ses bras l'entourer, ses lèvres l'embrasser, son corps lui faire l'amour...

Dans ses pensées il ne vit pas Sirius, foncer droit devant lui, le nez plongé dans un parchemin dans lequel l'auteur avait, semblait-il, écrit très petit. La collision fut rude. Le parchemin vola à quelques mètres d'eux et Sirius tomba lourdement sur Harry, se rattrapant avec bonheur par une main, l'autre ayant le reflex de retenir la tête d'Harry. La surprise passée il se détendit, laissant son corps s'allonger sur celui d'Harry. Le jeune piqua un fard, sentant Sirius onduler au dessus de lui. La frustration prit le dessus et, avec horreur, il commença à réagir.

- Ca va ? S'inquiéta Sirius.

Harry hocha nerveusement la tête et tourna le regard, posant par le même geste sa joue sur la main de son parrain. Ce dernier rougit et se racla la gorge avant de se relever, gêné.

- Hum... fit Harry, cramoisie. Merci... Heu... De m'avoir rattrapé.

- C'est plutôt moi qui suis désolé de t'avoir foncé dessus.

- Pas grave.

- D'accord alors...

Et, embarrassés et mal à l'aise, ils reprirent leur chemin avec un soupir de soulagement pour Sirius et de déception pour Harry.

- Échec et mat' ! s'écria Ron, rayonnant.

Assise à ses côtés, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Elle replongea aussitôt dans son livre, alors qu'Harry accusait une troisième défaite en même pas vingt minutes. Ron se trémoussa, commençant ce qu'il appelait sa danse de la victoire. Il reçut un coup de pavé sur le crâne et deux pages du vieux grimoire d'Hermione qui avait méchamment frappé la tête de Ron, s'échappèrent. Grace à ses reflexes d'attrapeur, Harry les attrapa d'un seul mouvement.

- Et maintenant ? Que fait-on ? demanda Harry.

Il était clair, ils s'ennuyaient. A mourir. Même ensemble tout les trois, passer ses journées enfermés dans une maison sinistre n'était pas très divertissant. Harry réfléchit un instant puis se leva.

- Je vais fouiller les étagères de la chambre pour voir si on n'a pas oublié quelques jeux l'été dernier... marmonna-t-il.

- Tu peux toujours essayer... fit Ron, pessimiste.

Harry grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Sa chambre était au deuxième étage et il dut éviter les trois marches défaillantes, qui auraient dû être réparées depuis des mois. Puis il poussa la porte grinçante de sa chambre... Et se figea. Sirius était là. Ce dernier sursauta à son entrée et se tourna vers lui. Harry sentit son coeur se gonfler. Puis l'inquiétude le submergea lorsqu'il vit sa photo serrée dans la main de son parrain. Cette photo. LA photo. Brûlée dans un coin, froissée et tâchée. Mais qui ne cachait rien de l'attachement qui les liait.

- Sirius ? interrogea doucement Harry.

- Jolie photo hein ? Coupa son parrain. Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais sur toi lorsque l'on...

Sa voix se cassa légèrement et Harry entra dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Elle est tombée devant moi quand on fuyait, expliqua le jeune Gryffondor. Et je n'ai pas voulu la laisser.

Sirius passa son pouce sur la face lisse de la photo puis la reposa sur la table de chevet.

- Que fais-tu là Sirius ? demanda Harry, intrigué.

Son parrain leva la tête vers lui et Harry plongea dans son regard bleu nuit, magnifique. Il sentit ses mains devenir moites. Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser. Ses yeux glissèrent sur les lèvres roses, puis sur le corps musclé de son parrain. Il se sentit frémir et du se retenir pour ne pas sauter sur Sirius.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Siri'...

- Écoute Harry, coupa Sirius. Je vais m'en aller et on va faire comme si on ne s'était pas vus compris ?

- Non !

Ca lui avait échappé. Mais il ne le regrettait pas. Il avait l'impression que Sirius le fuyait et n'aimait pas du tout ce sentiment. Son parrain lui adressa un regard sévère qu'il ignora complètement.

- On ne va pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ! s'exclama Harry, l'air outré. Parce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose et par Merlin Sirius, soit un grand garçon et assume !

- Assumer quoi ! rétorqua Sirius. Il n'y a rien à assumer !

- Vraiment ? S'énerva le petit brun.

- Oui !

Les nerfs en pelote, Harry se précipita vers Sirius qu'il accula violemment contre un mur. Avant même que l'animagus puisse faire un geste, il s'empara avec fougue de sa bouche. La passion commune et habituelle les enveloppa et au lieu de le repousser, Sirius l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre lui. Harry glissa ses bras autour de son cou et se pressa contre le torse musclé de son parrain. Il gémit dans sa bouche, lorsque deux mains fraiches passèrent sous son t-shirt pour venir caresser son dos brûlant.

- Sirius...murmura-t-il tout contre la bouche de son parrain.

Adossé au mur, Harry appuyé contre lui, Sirius sentit ses barrières s'effondrer. Il avait tout fait pour voir le moins possible son filleul, même si cela lui coûtait beaucoup. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait il avait envie de l'embrasser, de le pousser dans un lit et de le posséder, encore et encore, jusqu'à qu'Harry n'ait plus que son nom dans la bouche, son être dans la tête et dans le coeur. Mais c'était trop difficile. De renoncer à Harry comme ça. Le repousser avait été sans doute plus dur encore que de survivre à Azkaban. C'était comme voir sa seule chance d'être heureux filer entre ses doigts et de partir sans tourner les yeux vers lui.

Harry se lova de plus belle contre lui et posa sa tête sur sa clavicule. Une tendre émotion le traversa alors qu'il serrait chastement son filleul contre lui, posant sa joue sur les cheveux soyeux d'Harry.

- Tu m'as manqué... chuchota le jeune Gryffondor.

- Toi aussi... murmura Sirius qui en retour, raffermit sa prise.

Harry entendait le coeur de son parrain battre fort contre son oreille et il savait que le sien adoptait la même cadence effrénée. Il fit lentement glisser ses mains le long des flancs de Sirius qui frissonna et redressa le visage, déposant une de baiser papillon le long du cou à sa portée. Sirius flatta sa chute de rein puis fit passer ses mains sous la ceinture d'Harry, pour venir caresser ses fesses. Harry frémit et releva la tête, allant quémander un baiser à son parrain. Ce dernier le lui donna bien volontiers et décolla son dos du mur, poussant Harry vers son lit. Leurs langues dansèrent ensemble et les genoux d'Harry buttèrent contre le rebord du lit. Le baiser cessa et le jeune Gryffondor se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Il se redressa et enleva son t-shirt avec fougue. Sirius fit de même, et passa sa chemise par dessus sa tête sans en ouvrir les boutons, le corps frémissant d'impatience. Déjà, lorsqu'il lança son vêtement au loin, Harry s'attaquait à la ceinture de son pantalon, frôlant son envie.

- Ry... souffla l'animagus.

Le pantalon fut rejeté et Sirius se pencha pour retirer celui d'Harry. En sous vêtements ils fondirent l'un sur l'autre et s'allongèrent sur le petit lit simple. Sirius sur lui, Harry se sentait merveilleusement bien. Toutes les sensations qu'il ressentait, il les retrouvait avec bonheur, embrassant son parrain avec passion. Il entoura les hanches de Sirius de ses jambes et son parrain s'appuya sur ses coudes, jouant avec sa langue. Puis il donna un coup de reins au rouge et or qui lui mordit la lèvre inferieure de surprise. Sirius grogna et Harry rit, la tête rejetée en arrière. Sirius déposa un baiser sur la clavicule bronzée de son filleul et s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant pour regarder son jeune amant, sublime avec ses émeraudes pétillantes et son corps frémissant d'envie.

- Tu es beau... souffla l'animagus.

Surpris Harry haussa un sourcil. Il sourit et se suréleva sur les coudes.

- Pas autant que toi... renvoya-t-il doucement avant de se faire happer les lèvres.

Il gémit, pressant son torse à celui de Sirius. Ce dernier posa une main sur le matelas pour se maintenir et de l'autre caressa la cuisse relevée d'Harry, faufilant ses doigts sous l'élastique de son boxer noir. Sous son passage, la peau d'Harry frémissait et le brun avait la chair de poule. Sirius fit glisser ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry, puis sur son menton. Il frôla la peau sensible de son cou et alla suçoter une de ses clavicules. Puis il chemina vers un téton qu'il lécha. Harry se laissa tomber en arrière. Il n'était plus que souffle saccadé, gémissements sensuels et murmures de plaisir qui attisaient celui de Sirius.

- Sirius... Ne me fais pas attendre... murmura Harry.

L'animagus retira lascivement le boxer d'Harry, frôlant de la pulpe des doigts les jambes du brun. Puis il s'agenouilla pour enlever le sien, sous le regard affamé et enflammé de son jeune amant. Enfin il attrapa les jambes d'Harry qu'il écarta. Le brun se plaça légèrement de côté et mit une jambe sur l'épaule de son premier amant. Alors, doucement, Sirius le pénétra, dans un râle intense de plaisir. Une vague de plaisir les envahit et Sirius trembla, se demandant s'il aurait la force de tenir jusqu'au bout. Pantelant, Harry retint son souffle, les yeux écarquillés par les sensations éprouvées.

- Vas-y, intima Harry. Ne te retiens pas...

Sirius plongea ses saphirs pétillants dans les émeraudes étincelantes de son filleul. Il donna un premier coup de rein et vit Harry inspirer brusquement. Il recommença plusieurs fois, puis plus vite. Et bientôt ce fut de violents coups de buttoir qui firent crier Harry d'envie. Se penchant, Sirius attrapa ses lèvres. Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient au rythme de leurs corps en sueur et tendus.

Puis le plaisir les terrassa. Harry s'agrippa au dos de Sirius qu'il griffa, arquant son corps et se délivrant entre leurs ventres. Sirius serra Harry entre ses bras et se tendit une dernière fois avant de s'affaler sur son amant, épuisé. Puis il se retira et s'allongea entre le mur et le corps tremblant de son amant qui vint se blottir contre lui. Sirius attrapa un pan de la couverture défaite et la tira sur eux, laissant Harry s'endormir peu à peu, fatigué par sa nuit presque blanche.

Ron avait les oreilles cramoisies. Les joues d'Hermione se coloraient d'un joli rose foncé. Le teint de Remus blêmit. Molly étouffa un cri choqué au creux de ses mains. Les jumeaux retinrent un rire bruyant. Ginny eut un ricanement amusé. Arthur resta les bras ballants.

- Harry et... Sirius ? Articula Lupin.

Ils étaient face à la porte de la chambre du Survivant et venaient d'assister, par le son seulement, à toute la scène, de la dispute violente à la baise passionnée.

- Par Merlin ne restons pas là ! Chuchota Molly qui se reprit. Allons discuter de cela dans la cuisine ! Allez hop !

Ils descendirent les escaliers le plus discrètement possible, la plupart essayant d'assimiler les informations données d'une manière... Plutôt directe. Hermione serra la main de Ron un peu plus fort. Elle ne paraissait pas surprise, les jumeaux non plus. Remus y songeait depuis quelques temps, intrigué par le fait que Sirius soit si évasif et secret sur ses vacances passées avec son filleul.

Ils s'assirent autour de la table de la cuisine, silencieux. Les jumeaux encadrèrent Ginny, Ron passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione, Remus resta debout, adossé au chambranle de la porte.

- Je propose qu'on ne dise rien... déclara Remus. Si ça devient, ou si _c'est _sérieux, ils nous le diront. Si ça ne l'est pas, alors ça ne nous regarde pas.

- Laissons les avancer à leur manière, renchérit Hermione.

- Mais c'est... s'étrangla Ron. Harry et Sirius ! Bordel il n'y a que moi pour remarquer l'étrangeté de la situation ? Ces deux là sont parrain et filleul !

- Ron, gronda Molly.

- Je vois qu'en plus d'avoir la vision de l'attachement d'un lapin, coupa Hermione. Tu n'as aussi aucune subtilité !

Elle se défit de la prise du roux et croisa les bras, boudeuse. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de reprendre la parole et d'exposer son point de vue d'une voix posée et sage.

- Depuis qu'ils sont revenus ici, il y a entre eux une sorte de...

- _D'équlectrixcité_, acquiesça George.

- On l'avait remarqué nous aussi, continua Fred. Ils se lancent des regards tour à tour chargé de...

- Nous dirons... Tension, trouva George.

Molly les fusilla du regard mais Arthur posa une main sur le bras de sa femme.

- Ce sont de grands garçons, fit le père de famille. Ils sont majeurs et vaccinés. De plus nous savions qu'ils étaient tous deux gays.

- Et aucun lien de sang les unit, ajouta Remus. Cette histoire ne relève d'aucune forme d'inceste selon la loi sorcière.

- Nous n'avons pas à juger, reprit Hermione. Ce sont d'eux et de leurs sentiments qu'il s'agit. Et personnellement, Sirius étant seul depuis longtemps, une présence de ce genre lui serait d'une grande aide et je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui ait plus d'amour à donner qu'Harry. Ils s'aideront... Pour le futur.

Elle jeta à l'assemblée un regard entendu et tout le monde, même Ron, fut convaincu. Laissons-les vivre leur vie sentimentale comme ils le sentent.

Voyant le temps défiler dangereusement vite, Sirius s'échappa des bras d'Harry à contre coeur. Ce dernier était adorable quand il dormait, et il arrivait souvent à Sirius de le regarder dormir quelques minutes avant de sortir faire son jogging, avant. Il se rhabilla prestement, priant pour que les autres n'aient pas remarqué leur absence. Tout en reboutonnant sa chemise, il recouvrit Harry de l'épaisse couverture et s'assit au bord du lit. Il leva une main pour caresser les mèches noires.

Et si Harry ne cherchait que le sexe ? Ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre, assurément. Mais Sirius ressentait plus. Il ressentait un amour pur pour Harry, pas une quelconque forme familiale d'amour qu'il serrait censé éprouver.

- Je doute qu'Harry ressente un jour la même chose pour moi... murmura-t-il, attristé.

Il soupira puis se releva et sortit de la pièce, le coeur serré.

- Harry fait une sieste dans sa chambre, informa placidement Sirius aux deux adolescents. Il n'a pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit.

- On le laissera dormir, répondit Hermione alors que, soudainement, Ron partait dans une violente quinte de toux.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et tourna les talons. Pas question qu'ils découvrent Harry, nu, dans un lit défait, ses affaires éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce, qui au passage pue le sexe et la sueur ! Il passa devant les jumeaux qui lui adressèrent un grand sourire plein de dents. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, George et Fred étaient les Weasley les plus loufoques de la planète ! Sirius retrouva Remus, se demandant où tout ça allait les mener, Harry et lui.

Harry se réveilla. Seul.

- Encore une fois... remarqua-t-il en soupirant.

Il serra les draps imprégnés de l'odeur de son parrain contre lui. Sa tête bouillonnait de question. Que voulait Sirius ? Que ressentait-il pour lui ? L'aimait-il de la même façon que lui l'aimait ? Il étouffa une plainte nerveuse. C'était peu probable.

Sa témérité de Gryffondor le poussait à aller chercher les réponses. Il détendit son dos noueux et souffla un bon coup. Ce soir, tout serait fixé.

* * *

**A je ne sais quand pour le dernier chapitre ! ^^**

**AMP**

**PS : Merci à LoveGaaraOfTheSand, ma béta toujours là malgré mes absences répétées ! **


	8. Les différentes définitions

_Aaaahhhh... J'vais pleurer ! Ca y est enfin ! LA FIN ! J'suis fière ! Et j'ai lutté quand même ! Ce chapitre me semblait maudit ! J'en ai eu des soucis pour le publier et ma béta aussi ! Mais hey, on est plus fortes que ces saletés d'ordinateurs puisqu'il est enfin là !_

_Et oui, étonnant, j'ai réussit à finir une fic XDDDD ! Très contente, bien qu'un peu émue._** Peut être qu'un épilogue sera faisable si vous me donnez les idées ! **

_Bref, voici la fin, j'espère franchement qu'elle ne vous décevra pas !_

_ENJOY !_

__

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 8 : Les différentes définitions du verbe aimer.**

L'après-midi passa à une lenteur incalculable. Harry trépignait, ne pensait qu'à Sirius et à leur moment d'intimité, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il n'écoutait pas, et ses amis peinaient à avoir son attention.

- Harry, Harry ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu ne m'écoutes pas !

Le brun sursauta et sentit le haut de ses pommettes prendre feu. Derrière lui, Ron étouffait un rire, se mordant les doigts. Hermione darda sur lui un regard noir.

- Tu es distrait aujourd'hui Ry', commença-t-elle. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

- Que voudrais-tu qui me tracasse ? Mentit Harry, un peu trop vite. Y'a rien à foutre ici...

Ron eut une moue entendue envers Hermione puis marmonna :

- Je suis sûr que tu as trouvé de quoi t'occuper...

- Quoi ? Fit Harry. T'as dit quelque chose Ron ?

- Non non !

**oOo**

Le soir était enfin là. Ron préparait ses affaires pour le lendemain et comme à son habitude, attendait que toute la maisonnée soit endormie pour rejoindre sa petite amie dans sa chambre. Le Survivant se changeait lentement, le coeur battant déjà à tout rompre, rongé par l'appréhension. Il contrôla sa respiration et derrière lui, Ron fronça les sourcils. Il était clair qu'Harry était nerveux. Il se doutait que son attitude avait un rapport avec Sirius, et silencieusement, il pria pour que son meilleur ami ne souffre pas. Quelle qu'en soit la raison...

- Je vais y aller, je pense... murmura-t-il en passant la tête à l'extérieur de la pièce.

- Bonne nuit mec ! lui fit Harry, avec un sourire.

- Merci. Toi aussi...

Ron partit et la porte se referma sans un bruit derrière lui. Sort de silence. La pièce tomba dans la pénombre et le silence. Le QG pourtant plein de vie était si silencieux qu'on aurait dit que quelqu'un lui avait, lui aussi, jeté un sort de silence. Harry se laissa tomber sur son petit lit. Les draps capturaient encore l'odeur de Sirius, mélangée à la sienne. Le corps d'Harry se réchauffa lorsque les souvenirs de leurs ébats lui vinrent à l'esprit.

- A la place de les ressasser, essaie plutôt de les vivre, s'ordonna Harry.

Sur ceux il se leva, étira le t-shirt dans lequel il dormait, accompagné d'un seul boxer et sortit de la chambre. Ses pas ne firent aucun bruit, et il monta une première volée de marche, essayant de se souvenir avec exactitude l'emplacement des marches grinçantes. Il avança lentement mais surement, son anxiété augmentant au rythme des marches. Il s'engagea dans la seconde volée de marches. De là il voyait déjà la porte de la chambre de son parrain, ornée d'une petite plaque en fer "Sirius Black" cachée depuis des années par un écusson géant de Gryffondor et un panneau "Défense d'entrer" apprécié des adolescents. Harry secoua la tête, il savait très bien que Sirius avait fait ça pour provoquer ses parents, et pour sa protection, les avait collés avec un maléfice de glu perpétuelle.

Le coeur battant à cent à l'heure contre sa poitrine il se posta devant elle. À l'aide d'une forte inspiration, il posa la main sur la poignée et la tourna.

La porte était ouverte...

**oOo**

La porte de la chambre de Sirius Black grinça lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, puis lorsqu'il la referma derrière lui. La pièce était plongée dans une semi-obscurité peu propice pour y dormir. Sur les murs, les ombres des arbres face à la fenêtre s'y dessinaient. Au centre de la pièce, un grand lit à baldaquin, aux teintures et aux draps crème brodés de doré. Et sur ce lit, couché au dessus des couvertures, habillé, les bras derrière la tête, un Sirius Black pas le moins du monde surpris.

- Tu savais que j'allais venir... remarqua Harry.

- Je te connais par coeur Ry, répondit Sirius, d'une voix posée où ne transpirait aucun sentiment.

Harry ne fit pas un geste. Son parrain non plus. Un ange passa, puis deux... Et Harry craqua.

- Ca ne peut pas continuer comme ça, déclara-t-il, figé dans une posture tendue.

D'où il était, il put voir Sirius hausser un sourcil surpris. Il entendit son soupir et le vit se redresser sur le lit.

- Harry...

- Nan Sirius ! Coupa Harry en levant une main. Tais-toi. Je parle, et tu te tais.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. La dernière fois qu'Harry avait fait cette demande, ils en étaient venus à coucher ensemble, à tout commencer. L'animagus gigota sur son immense lit et attendit, docile. Sa passivité presque défaitiste et résignée irrita son filleul qui serra les poings, nerveux. Ce dernier baissa la tête, fixant maladroitement ses pieds. C'était le moment ou jamais n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis Harry Potter bordel ! Éclata-t-il. J'ai toute la guerre sous ma responsabilité et le seul problème qui m'importe aujourd'hui c'est de savoir si un jour mon parrain m'aimera comme moi je l'aime ! J'ai conscience d'être ridicule. Tu pourrais être mon père, t'étais même son meilleur ami. Et puis le regard des gens et tout ça... Mais ... Je n'en ai littéralement rien à faire ! Sérieusement Sirius, pour une fois je suis mon coeur, et pas ce que les autres ou ma raison me disent de faire... Avec toi j'ai passé le meilleur été de ma vie ! J'étais moi tout le temps, tu comprends ? Avec toi je suis Harry et pas Potter. Juste Harry... Alors, laisse moi te dire que...

Il inspira un grand coup et redressa le visage. Il fit face à un Sirius médusé, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne vit aucune trace de dégout ou de colère sur son visage et expirant, il souffla.

- Que je t'aime. Vraiment. Comme j'aurais du aimer mon futur petit ami, ou ma future petite amie ou je ne sais quoi... Je t'aime vraiment Sirius. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'on a couché ensemble une trentaine de fois que je dis ça, rajouta-t-il.

Sirius ne put empêcher un petit rire de sortir de sa bouche et Harry sourit, dévoilant de belles dents blanches bien rangées. Il passa une main tremblotante dans ses cheveux et se mordit la lèvre supérieure. À cet instant, Sirius, dont le coeur explosait, le trouva plus craquant que jamais. Et se trouva plus heureux que jamais...

Alors, il leva une main timide. Harry, étonné, haussa les sourcils.

- Je peux parler ? interrogea Sirius, dégainant son plus beau sourire.

Cela fit rire Harry, qui acquiesça tout de même. Un peu angoissé, il vit son parrain se lever et lentement, se placer devant lui, soudain mortellement sérieux.

- Bordel... Je t'aime.

Et il l'embrassa. Harry eut le droit au meilleur baiser de sa vie, qui le laissa pantelant dans les bras de son parrain. Ce dernier posa son front contre le sien et fermant les yeux, murmura :

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...

Harry serra la taille de Sirius, n'osant pas le croire. Son coeur semblait sur le point d'exploser, il adoptait un rythme surhumain. Une pensée fugace le traversa : ce n'était pas humain d'être aussi heureux.

- Alors, fais-moi l'amour, chuchota le brun.

Sirius ouvrit les yeux, rencontrant deux émeraudes plus brillantes que jamais. Il aperçut une perle d'eau sur le coin de l'œil de son filleul et sourit. Levant la main pour la faire disparaître, il se pencha, et s'empara de ses lèvres. Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Harry qui s'accrocha à la chemise de son parrain. Le jeune rouge et or sentit une langue passionnée quémander l'ouverture de ses lèvres qu'il accepta bien volontiers. Un étau de muscle se referma autour de ses épaules et il dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour être à la même hauteur que son parrain. Sous ses lèvres, il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit l'animagus rire, un bras glissant le long de son dos pour le maintenir contre son torse puissant.

L'adolescent gémit, frémit, tout ça à cause d'un baiser.

_Personne n'aurait parié sur nous. Pas même moi. Ton sourire me dit que toi, si. Tes baisers me disent que tu le savais, au plus profond de ton coeur, que l'on était fait pour être ensemble. Nos bouches s'épousent parfaitement, tes bras semblent être faits pour que je m'y blottisse._

Une main passa sous son t-shirt et tira dessus. Le jeune brun rompit le baiser un instant et se débarrassa de son haut à la va-vite. Le jetant au loin, il se précipita sur les lèvres tentatrices de Sirius. Enroulant souplement ses bras autour de son cou, Harry sentit son corps frissonner contre le sien. C'était tellement mieux maintenant que l'amour y était.

_Ensemble, je suis un autre. Je suis plus fort, l'amour est mon essence. Tu es mon essence. La vie n'est plus pareille. À deux elle est bien plus belle._

Des mains amoureuses remontèrent le long de ses flancs découverts, des pouces titillèrent ses tétons durcis par le plaisir. Il eut un soupir de contentement au creux des lèvres de Sirius. Les doigts se déplacèrent et vinrent suivre le creux de sa colonne vertébrale. Il frémit, le plaisir grimpant peu à peu. Un léger cri lui échappa lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur ses fesses galbées. Les siens voyagèrent le long d'un torse accueillant, puis se faufilèrent sous une chemise gênante qui fut rapidement expédiée.

_Je sais que ce ne sera pas si facile plus tard. Qu'il y aura des non-dits, des ennuis, des compromis. Mais ensemble, on les surmontera. On se battra, pour un toi et moi, pour qu'un nous existe._

Il se sentit pousser par Sirius qui l'accula contre le bureau en bois de rose, parsemé de photo et de parchemin tachés d'encre. Il les balaya d'un mouvement de bras, adressant à son amant un regard brûlant. Ce dernier attrapa ses hanches et le souleva. Harry s'assit sur le bureau et entoura la taille de Sirius de ses jambes, pour le rapprocher de lui le plus possible. Il reprit ses lèvres, ses mains s'affairant à défaire la boucle de ceinture résistante.

_Tous ces obstacles, on les passera. Toutes ces âmes noires, on les vaincra. Toute cette guerre, on y survivra. _

Le pantalon céda et tomba à terre. D'un coup de pied, Sirius l'envoya plus loin rompant le baiser puis laisser traîner ses lèvres dans le cou de son jeune amant. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière, gémissant le nom de son aimé. Ce dernier parcourait son torse et ses cuisses de ses mains, évitant son entrejambe, taquinant son envie déjà bien développée. Puis il retira leurs sous-vêtements, dernières barrières les séparant du paradis. Les sensations étaient enivrantes, comme un gouffre de bonheur et de plaisir. Ils n'y voyaient pas la fin, ils n'y voyaient qu'eux.

_Si tu restes avec moi, rien ne m'atteindra. Si tu restes avec moi, mon destin j'accomplirais puis mes véritables envies je vivrais. Avec toi, jusqu'au bout. Si tu restes avec moi... Je te le promets._

Il attrapa ses cuisses avec fougue et le tira vers lui, mordant la peau douce et sensible de son cou, passionné. Un grognement animal sortit de sa gorge lorsque son envie de pressa contre la courbe des fesses de son amant. Harry écarta les jambes le plus possible, un bras enroulé le long du cou de Sirius, son autre main posée à plat sur le bureau, pour supporter les assauts enflammé de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il gémit et retrouva ses lèvres alors que Sirius le pénétrait doucement, prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal. Harry se détendit, puis arqua son corps lorsque Sirius fut entièrement entré en lui. Une main se posa sur son pénis, caressant sa longueur avec tendresse. Il suçota la lèvre inférieure de Sirius quelques secondes puis le relâcha pour se pencher en arrière, aidant son amant à le pénétrer plus loin. Sirius donna un premier coup de buttoir qui fit tressauter le meuble. Harry inspira précipitamment, envahi par une déferlante de plaisir. Il se laissa alors aller, répondant avec une passion ardente aux coups de reins fougueux qu'on lui assénait.

Peu à peu, il ne distingua plus rien qui ne fut pas Sirius. Son corps tremblait, au bord de l'explosion. Une pellicule de sueur recouvrait leurs corps brûlants et malgré l'obscurité, leurs yeux étincelaient.

_Car l'amour est tout. C'est la force, c'est l'envie, le soutient, un sourire le matin, une chaleur le soir, un réconfort lorsque cela va mal, une épaule quand on est faible, un espoir lorsque l'on n'y croit plus, une présence avec qui partager son bonheur, un coeur à dorloter, des souvenirs à garder. L'amour pour moi, c'est toi._

**oOo**

L'oreille collée à la porte, Ron sourit, heureux pour son ami. Un "je t'aime" crié accentua son sourire et derrière lui, sa petite amie secouait la tête, amusée. Mais il voyait bien cette étincelle pétillante de joie au creux de son regard, car ils le savaient maintenant.

- Il vaincra, murmura Hermione.

Aucun doute...

* * *

_Alors ? A bientôt pour une nouvelle fic !_

**_AMP_**

_PS : Encore merci à LOVEGAARAOFTHESAND pour avoir corrigé la totalité de cette fic !_


End file.
